Amity Vengeance
by Undeadhero143
Summary: They changed . They lost it all . They want Vengeance .There will be no heroes .Not anymore. They will show no mercy ,no humanity .They want blood ,they want death .Only that can compensate for the destruction of Amity Park and their loved ones
1. Chapter 1

Look like there is no one want to take this story and write it

So I have to do it myself

This is the first story that I write in English ,so there will be a lot of mistakes ,I assure you that I will try my best

You guys are welcome to say anything to correct my mistakes ,even things like "damn ,this suck" or "dude ,stop writing" ,as long as you point out what I did wrong

If I do own anything ,Danny Phantom ,Teen Titan and other shows in this story , you wound see a crossover cartoon show

In other word ,I own nothing ,NOTHING ,except for the story

And this story is not ,I repeat ,IS NOT inspired by the movie Avengers

x

No one POV

It has been 3 years

For 3 years ,we have lived in the Ghost Zone

For 3 years ,our hearts have been withered

For 3 years ,our souls haven't have a single moment of peace

For 3 years ,we have been suffering by the same nightmare that countinuously haunted our sleeps

The pain haven't faded for 3 years ,it is still growing instead

We still remember that day

The day that changed our life forever

The day that took everything we love and care ,everything that we had and give us everything that we have now

We thought they wanted to help

We thought they can be temporary allies

We trusted them

We were wrong

And for that

We lost it all ,our town ,our family ,our houses ,our lives ,our school ,our friends ,our neighbours ...

As teens ,normally ,we shound go to school ,enjoy our youth ,hang out with friends ,complain about parents ,school, homework ...

But now ,we are monster ,we turn ourselves into monsters for the sake of vengeance

From innocent boys and girls ,from heroes and protectors,from bystanders and victims ,we turn into avengers

We are **Amity Vengeance**

x

And now

The time has come

They shall pay

Those who betrayed us shall pay the price

With blood

And so shall who stand in our way

_xx  
_

_Flashback_

_3 years ago_

_1 weeks before the day_

Danny POV

I wake up in the morning ,feel like I'm the king of the world .Why ,because I got a good long sleep last night . No ghost attack .I didn't have that for a long time

Get out of the bed ,I put on my trademark outfit and and pick up my backpack

From the kitchen ,I can smell breakfast ,real breakfast ,eggs and bacon ,not the usual food which we have to fight them to eat them ,not some sausages that want to bite me in the nose when I try to get a bite ,not some roast chicken that can get up and do some Bruce Lee's moves to my face

I sit down at the table ,enjoy the rare safe breakfast that hardly come by in this house

Jazz sure does know how to cook .Well ,consider my dad doesn't even know how to cook and my mom think that food should be cooked with ecto-weapon

While I chow down a piece of bacon ,my dad said " Danny ,Jazz ,we have to leave for a few days .There will be a ghost hunter convention and we are invited"

"Great" I said "You can go and leave everything to us"

"Danny-boy ,I know I can trust you" my dad now has a big smile on his face .I sure he can't wait to go to this convention

"It a shame that you have school ,otherwise we could bring you with us" my mom said

"Yeah ,what a shame" No ,it is not .Instead ,I think that God finally has some mercy for me. Just imagine me ,a halfa ,at a ghost hunter convention ,together with hundreds of ghost hunter and their tools , I don't think I have enough live for that

"Now ,Maddie ,to the Fenton GAV, we have a convention to attain to .But before that ,I will eat some fudge"

"Have a good day ,sweeties" mom said .And then they drive away in the Fenton GAV

x

On my way to school ,I met Tucker and Sam .Well ,I always meet them here on my way to school .We talked about the movie last night

"That was awesome" Sam stated "Can you imagine he take out the gorgon using a spatula ?"

"Yeah ,thats even better then Chuck Norris roundhouse kick" Tucker add

"Speking of Chuck Norris ,I have something that maybe you two will be interested in" I said

"What is it ? " they looked at me ,eyes filled with curiosity

"Chuck Norris and the dead - The game" I grinned

"You mean the game which you play as Chuck and slaughter every zombies you see in every ways you can think of ?" Tucker say ,I can see shock in his eyes "It won't get released for the next 3 months"

"Thats the one ,and before you ask me "_how did you get it ?" " _ I made an air quote " being the hero has some benefit ,especially when you happen to save the right person"

"And that person wound be ?"Sam asked

"Let just say that he own a game studio .And trust me ,this game is worth playing" I said "and my parents are out of town for a few day ,and you know whats that mean"

"Uhmhm ,lets see" Tucker crossed his arms ,pretended to think " you guys can truly make out with out the fake out ?"

That earned him a death glare from Sam and a smack to the back of his head from me

"Shut it ,Tuck .Or this year Technus will have your former PDA as his Christmas present" I threatened him

"And I will make sure that the cafeteria will have a _Healthy Green Lunch _week ,again" Sam had a deadly serious look in her eyes

" Wow wow wow ,chill ,I'm just kidding you ,wow ,some people can't take a joke these days" he held his PDA to his chest "And please don't take Clara away from me"

"Clara ? I thought your PDA names was Helen" Sam asked him

"Helen ? She is right here " he took out another PDA " together with Daisy ,Cassandra and Jenny " and other PDAs

"Five PDAs ? Tucker .Who in their right mind wound bring five PDAs with him all the time ?"

"Danny ,this is Tucker we are talking to" Sam put her hand on my shoulder " Just be glad that he haven't try to have sex with them"

I laughed my ass off right when I heard that

"Hey ,I'm not that crazy" Tucker protested "how can you even think of that ?"

" Well ,I can answer this question for you in her place" I said ,tried so hard to hold back my laught " I can still clearly recall that you kissed your PDA in front of the whole class ,yelling_ I love you Helen "_

"Well , I . . . see your point .But I did that because she helped me find where the Meat Love Paradie is "

"Ah ,you and your meat love can ..." Sam said

Right at that moment ,a blue mist came out of my mouth

"Agrrr . Can't they just give me a day off or something ? Do they have a duty to ruin my morning ?" I sighed

"Just go ,Danny .If you are late then we will tale Lancer that you get chase by a female monkey in heat " Tucker joked

"Yeah ,you do that ... wait ...what ? " I turn a round after realizing what he just said ,but they has already gone

"Damn ,I hope he was joking . My reputation is bad enough without people think that I'm into beastility" I thought

But now ,I have to take care of the matter at hand .Fighting ghost in the morning is not my favorite hobby ,but what can I do ? They think that annoy me in the morning is good for their health ,maybe .So I get used to it .So lets get this over with

I got behind a tree and formed 2 white rings at my waist .One goes up and another goes down . My black hair turn into white ,my deep blue eyes now glowing neon green and my clothes is now replaced with a black jumpsuit with stripes go down my legs and white gloves .Right on my chest is me symbol ( A white D with a P inside of it )

Now ,let's see who the hell is the ghost that decide to bother me in the morning

That is not really hard . All I have to do is follow the screams .And I have to admit ,some people really have big lungs

And guess what I find ? BOX GHOST , AGAIN !

I had to send him back to the Ghost Zone 17 times , just the day before yesterday .How in hell can this guy get out of the Zone so easily ? Guess I will never know

"Hey Boxy" I shouted to get his attention

and I did

"Phantom ,you can't defeat me this time ,for I am Box Ghost ,the master of all things squared" he shouted his usual catch phrase

"Yeah yeah ,I know that ,you say that every time " I sighed " Do both of us a favor and get back to the Ghost Zone ,I really don't want to beat you to to a pulp now "

"You can not scare me for I am Box Ghost ,the master of all things squared" he shouted again

"Listen ,Boxy ,you can go back to the Ghost Zone and stay there or I can suck you into the thermos " I took out my Fenton Thermos " and keep you in here for a long time until I think that you went insane ,well ,more insane than you already are "

His blue face just became paler ( how a ghost can get paler is another question I may never know the answer ).He looked me in the eyes and then

" I am not affrai of you , for I am Box Ghost ,the master of all things squared " and he turn away " but I have to watch Box Lunch , my lovely wife is busy so ... "

" BEWARE " he shouted to my face and fly off

"Wait" I call him back .I take some fudge out of my backpack ( why the hell I have fudge in my backpack ,you ask ? Well ,Jazz think that sweets can give me more energy and fudge is what we have at hand ( a lot ,thank to my dad ) )

"Here ,I don't know if she will like it but I want you to give her this " she is a kid , well , a ghost kid ,but still a kid ,nevertheless ,so she would like sweet ,right ?

"Wo ..uh ... thanks ,Phantom" Its clearly that he isn't used to receice present

"Nah ,its nothing ,now you go back to the Ghost Zone to give her that"

When he is out of sight ,I find an alley way and transform back to my human half behind a dumpster .And I still have time to get to school

My day is still good

x

I met my friends in the hallway ,in front of my locker .Look like they are waiting for me

"So ,who was it ? " Tucker asked

"Boxy ,I took care of him .Hope he will leave the town alone for a couple of day " I replied to him

"You do know no matter how badly you beat him up ,he will just come back and shout _Beware _like the idiot that he is" Sam said

"Well , I didn't beat him up this time" I just shrugged and smiled at her

"Then what did you do" Tucker asked

"Well ,I gave him fudge ,for Box Lunch" I answered

"That was unexpected" Sam said

"Well ,I don't like fudge that much .And beside ,the only thing he is capable of is annoy me to dead" I smirked " which he will consider whether its worth staying in the thermos for a long ,long time "

" I thought keeping them in the thermos is against your moral code " Sam crossed her arms ,look straight into my eyes

"Which he doesn't know about" And then I closed my locker

We headed to Lancer class .On the way ,Valerie joined us

"Danny ,Sam ,Tuck" she called out for us

"Hi ,Val" I said " And because all of you guys are here ,I want to know if you have any plan after school "

All 3 of them said no . Good .Then we will have time for fun

"Then how about we go to the Nasty Burger after school ?"

"Well ,my dad get his job back so I don't have to work anymore and he said that I should spend more time with my friend ,so yeah" Valerie said

"Ah ,so my lady ,will you take my hand and let me lead you to our dining hall ? "Tucker say while do some weird gesture with his arm and hand like some fairy tale's prince

"Translation : I want to hold your hand while I stuff meat into my mouth with my other hand" Sam smirked " Or do you prefer the other way ,he left his meat alone and stuff himself with the taste of your lips "

"Wow wow wow ,hold it right there ,Sam" Valerie blushed , red like an apple "Where did you get that from ?"

"How about last night ,movie theater ,ring any bell ?" Now Sam has a really big smile on her face

"Damn ,when did you take Spy 101 class" I try my best to hold my laught

"Let just say that I have good eyes and a goddess of luck behind my back" Sam say "And congratulation , Tucker ,you finally got a girlfriend"

"You're lucky ,man ,Valerie is a good girl ,you break her heart and I break your balls ,friend or no friend" I pat his shoulder "And ,Val ,he maybe is an idiot sometimes ,but still my friend ,please take care of him"

"I hope your dad isn't like Danny ,or when we let our relationship go public ,I have to find a chastity belt for myself " Tucker whine

And now all 4 of us laught our ass off at what Tucker just said ,just imagine him wearing that

"Oh ,Tuckey,don't worry ,my dad won't hurt you ... much ,at least when I can keep his guns away from his hand" Valerie say

"Oohhh ,now she call him Tuckey ,cute nickname ,why didn't I think of that" Sam say

"Maybe because you're not his girlfriend" I laughed

"Right ,so Nasty Burger after school ,right ?" Sam say

"We gonna have some fun ,especially when my parents will be gone a few days for a Ghost hunter's convention "

"You didn't mention that" Tucker said

"I was about to ,but I got busy ,remember ? Tucker" I remind him "So see you at lunch ,OK"

Lunchtime ,Casper High Cafeteria

"So your parents went to a Ghost Hunter convention " Tucker ask

"Yeah ,by the way ,where is Val ? " I look around

"She got to take care of something" He say while munching on his meat

"Do you guys think that we should let her know about my secret ?" I ask them

They look at me with confusion in their eyes

"What did you smoke that make you so high ? " Tucker say " I thought that we agree when it come to getting high ,we get high together ,what happened to bro-code, bro ?

"Still there ,and very funny ,Tucker" I punch his shoulder " She is one of us now , she is your girlfriend ,for god sake ,you know what she will think you she know that you keep secret from her ?"

" Yours ,not mine " Tucker said " I appreciate that you care about that ,but I'm not going to sacrifice your secret for the sake of my love "

" I think you should think about this ,Danny " Sam say

"Look ,I have been thinking about this " I seriously look at them " She knows that Danny Phantom is not a menace ,she is dating you now ,she used to date me ,and we are good friends now ,Sam ,Tucker ,she is one of the best Ghost Hunter I have ever seen in my life ,if we can get her no our side ,we gain a powerful ally "

" I don't know about this ,Danny " Sam has a worry look in her eyes

"Don't worry ,I got this " I assure them

"You got what ,Danny" I turn around so fast that I almost have a whiplash ,and I see Valerie standing behind me

"You will know ,soon ,Valerie ,you will know soon" I smile at her in a villainous way

"You do know that you look like some kind of mastermind supervillain now ,right ?" she look at me ,strangely

x

After school

Outside of Nasty Burger

"Wow ,she's late " Tucker say

"No ,we're early ,Danny flew us here after he stuffed Technus in the thermos " Sam growls

"Come on ,guys ,no need to worry ,I got this " he said

I could see Valerie walking to us .This is going to be a big day .Team Phantom gonna have another member

Inside the Nasty Burger

" Well ,Valerie ,welcome to the group " I said

" You sound like some religious leader and I'm your new follower " She laughted " Do I have to kneel down and shout out some freaky Gods ?"

" No " Sam smiled " All you have to do is lie down and be the sacrifice to Tucker the techno-geek ,he is angry and he demand virgin"

"How about I introduce my virgin boot to his almighty asses ?" Val shot back

"That works too" Sam responded

"Hope The Rock can be proud of his student" Tucker said "And hope you won't lay the smackdown on my candy ass"

"You got that right ,Tuckey" Valerie laughed

Sam mutters "Val ,we got something that ..."

Suddenly ...

"Why the hell we go to this place on our vacation ? This is the defination of middle of nowhere ,and we are in the middle of nowhere" a male voice said

We turn our head to the table in the corner and see a ... green guy ?

Ok ,what the heck are we looking at ? That table is full of weird looking people

An African American half-man ,half-machine answered his question

"Let's see ! One : you choose the place last time .Two : that place suck ,come on ,vegetatian-meeting ,only you could like that . Three :It was Raven's turn ,BB "

"And this place has fresh air ,something that you enjoy ,so why the complaint ? " A spiky hair masked guy in a costume that clearly inspired by a street-light adds

"Maybe because his brain already has so many air that it can't take in anymore " A guy said that and laughed , he wears a red and yellow suit

"Watch it ,KF ,or you're gonna find yourself six feets under" A blond girl said

"Please ,Terra , Kid Flash on babying you " a redhead and orange girl said ( just what the heck is she saying ?)

"It's kidding ,not babying Starfire ,and Terra ,please don't bury my boyfriend just because he knows yours so well" say a pale girl with a dark aura around in monotone

"And for your question ,Beast Boy ,because this place is quiet, peaceful and has a really healthy aura"

"Don't you mean dark and gloomy " BB snorted and made a face "this place is scary ,it got the chill down my spine"

"By the way ,who named this place ? Nasty Burger ? I can go to sleep right now and make up a better name thats good for advertisement" the robot guy said

"And don't they know that there are some people that don't want to eat meat ? " BB whined " just look at this menu : meat meat meat ,all meat "

"And that is what we're gonna order ,Grass stain ,Maximum Super Ultra Meat Combo" the robot guy laughed " Cyborg tummy is ready for meat paradise"

"Oh no ,no way in hell we gonna have that " BB protested " I will find some veggie and put it on the table"

"Dream on ,I say we eat meat"

"Veggie"

"Meat"

"Veggie"

"Meat " Cyborg shouted " And tell me where are you gonna find your veggie in this menu ,huh ? " and he shoved the menu to BB face

BB stood silent for a while ,he couldn't find anything that isn't meat in the menu

Until

"Read that for the next 10 years and you still can't find anything that doesn't have meat ,I can assure you that" Sam said "Why don't you try this"

And she handed another menu ,with green cover ,and the words on the cover ,which were written in black are

"Sam's menu" BB read out loud .Then he look at the menu in his hand ,,just white cover and blue letters " Menu"

"This is my personal menu" Sam smiled " and the name is Samantha Manson ,but call me Sam" she introduced herself

"Beast Boy ,and this is my friends ,Robin ,Starfire ,Cyborg ,Raven ,Kid Flash and my girlfriend ,Terra ,nice to meat you"

"Same here ,ah ,and these are my friends ,Danny ,Tucker and Valerie ,she's Tuck's new girlfriend "

After we are introduced to each other ,they asked us to join them at their table ,and we took that offer

"So ,you got a menu thats named after you " BB asked " do you own this place or something ?"

"No ,I just got sick of the all meat menu ,so I put on a protest to force them to have a vegetarian menu ,and I created the menu myself" She smiled proudly

"Wow ,your tought" he said

"Trust me ,you don't know half of that" Tucker muttered

"So you ,put on a protest to make this place sell vegetarian food ?" Cyborg said " Don't you know the awesomeness of meat ?''

"Now ,this guy is speaking my language" Tucker smiled

"Because I am an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian" Sam said

"You are a what ? " KF asked

"It means she doesn't eat anything that used to have a face" I answered in her place "good thing is she accepts unfertilized egg ,she believe in animals right"

"And BB here doesn't eat meat because he has been almost all of the animals" Robin said "Its suck that he can not lay egg for you when he turn into a hen"

"I wonder if we can milk him when he turn into a dairy cow ?" added Cyborg

Everyone laughted at this

"So not cool ,dude" BB cried

"Come on ,you love jokes .Beast Boy " Raven smirked " You just aren't good at it"

And then ,Starfire spoke ,with an insanely inhuman speed "Just out of curiousty ,and I know you live here ,what is your full name, what is your favorite colour and food, and do you wish to be my friends?"

"Wow ,slow down ,girl ,we are not speedsters" Valerie said "And to answer your question ,in order : Valerie Harrison Grey ,red , all kind of fish ,and yes "

"My turn" Tucker said " Tucker Wicasa Foley ,usually known as TF ,or Too Fine by the ladies "

He tried to be charming ,and that earned him two punch from Sam and me , Valerie pinched his left cheek as hard as she could

"Ow,ow,ow ,stop it ,come one,guys " he cried " my favorite colour is brown ,I love all kind of meat and yes , I wish to be your friend "

"Watch your balls ,Tucker " Sam smiled " your middle name is Wicasa ,where does that come from ?"

"Ah yeah ,I haven't told you guys before " he crash the back of his head " My great great great grandfather ,on my mother side ,was a warrior of Lakota tribe ,and if I remember correctly ,his name was Mingan ,white wolf in English "

"And what would be the meaning of your middle name ? " Robin asked

"Sage" he muttered

"How ironic" Sam laughted " he is everything but a sage"

"I guess its my turn now" she smiled " I'm Samantha Sarah Manson ,but please call me Sam ,I don't want to kill you for calling me Samantha , I love black and purple , I like licorice sprinkles, and frosting little gummy bats on top ,I'd love to be your friend "

"I would love to eat them too" Raven raised her hand

"Wait ,I will treat you after Danny finish his introduction" she smiled " I like your style "

"I like yours too" Raven smiled back "You could have been my long lost twin sister"

This make every Titans gasp and look at her

"Wow ,you make her open to you so quickly " Cyborg stated "It took us more than 8 months get her open to us "

"Or maybe just because I have the same taste as her" Sam smiled "Ok ,Danny ,your turn"

"Right " I said " Daniel James Fenton ,but I prefer Danny ,not Dan or Daniel ,black and blue ,I can eat everything as long as they don't try to eat me ,it would be my pleasure to be your friend "

"And we are the Teen Titan ,protectors of Jump city ,well ,most of us are ,KF here is from Titan North" Robin smiled " I am Robin "

And then he introduced the rest of the Titans

"Now ,thanks to Sam's menu ,I will order the vegetarian foods for us" BB declared

"Oh no you don't " Cyborg yelled " We are gonna order the all meat combo "

"Hell no ,Cy " BB talked back " We will have veggie "

"Meat"

"Veggie"

"Meat"

This really got on some girl nerves

"**STOP IT**" Sam and Rave yelled at them ,in unison .They are really annoyed right now

"Look ,BB ,Cy " I said "You just order what you want ,and the rest of us will order what we want ,no need for that argument"

"Wow ,the guy is wise" KF nodded

"No ,they're just dump" Raven said ,in monotone

After the waiters bring out their huge order ,everyone digged in

Raven asked "This place is the world ghost capital ,right ? Can you show me some haunted place ?"

KF laughted at this "Come on ,Raven ,ghosts are not real"

The 4 Amity teen laughted so hard at what KF were saying

"Whats so fun that make you laught your rear ends off ,my new friends ?" Starfire asked curiously

"For what he said might be true in almost everywhere on Earth ,but that will make him look like an idiot if he say that in this town" Sam said "Trust me ,ghosts are real "

"We see ghosts almost daily in this town ,and my family have been ghost hunters for generation" I smiled

"Cool ,dude" BB jumped excitedly

"And we don't have any haunted place in this town ( ecxept for Danny's locker ) " Tucker said "Ghosts just come and be chased way"

"And who would be in charge of that ? " Robin asked

"It seems like there are several ghost hunters in this town" Raven answer her friend

"Yes ,there are my parents ,the Fenton family and the Red Huntress ,truth be told ,she is better than my parents ,but don't tell them I said that" Danny smiled

"And what about Inviso-Bill ? " Raven asked

"You did your homework ,girl " Valerie said "He appeared 6 months ago ,at first , I dare to say that he suck ,but he improved ,and now ,some can say that he is one of the most powerful ghosts this town has ever seen ,and he always complaint about that name ,Inviso-Bill ,he calls himself Danny Phantom"

"I heard that he is a menace" Robin questioned

"Nah ,I thought so at first" she snarled "The guy just got shit for luck ,and some his enemies aren't fans of fair fight"

"But the media said ... " Robin tried to get more answer

"They can be mislead ,they show you what they think ,what they see ,what they believe ,or what they want you to think ,and they can be manipulated with the right methods " Sam hissed "The truth is the only thing they don't show you"

"Look can be deceived ,Robin" Raven said " You should know that better than anyone here"

"Yeah ,maybe you're right" he replied

"Beside , we are on vacation ,no need for you to go detective .Rob" Cyborg said

"Yeah" KF agree "you need this vacation

"Sorry ,I got to go " I got up and run out of the Nasty Burger ,hand cover my mouth for the blue mist is about to get out of it

End chapter 1  
Tell me what do you think


	2. Chapter 2

OK ,for starter ,I own nothing but the story

x

x

x

You remember ,in last chapter ,Danny ran out of the Nasty Burger with his Ghost Sense actives ?

x

Valerie POV

Danny ran out of the door

Personally ,I kind of get used to it .Sometimes ,in the middle of our conversation ,he just runs away with some lame excuses ,he runs out of class just like there is some thing urgent he gotta deal with .I don't know what got into him .When I dated him ,I got worry of that kind of behavior .I know he isn't known for being open to people .

There are some thing mysterious about him. I know he has some secrets .I wanted to know . I really did ,but fighting ghosts and working and trying to keep up my grade doesn't leave me any time free to investigate his secrets .Beside ,I kept my secret from him ,a big one at that too .What right do I have to to stick my nose into his business ?

And my secret is what lead to me broke up with him .Some ghosts are too dangerous even for me .I know I'm a good ghost hunter with advantaged technologies ,I even have talent in martial arts ,I learnt Karate ,Judo to further my fighting skill, .But even that can not help me against some stronger ghosts .How can I be sure about his safety when I can't even defense my self ? Sometimes ,I get my ass handed to me so hard that I almost see the face of Grim Reaper himself

That where Phantom come in . He has saved me countless times .Well ,I did help him sometimes but that can not compare to what he did for me .

When that ghost dog ,what was its name again ? Ah ,Cujo ,right ,broke into my father work place ,it costed him his job ,and my luxurious life .I only gain three things from that

A : I didn't have many good friends as I think I did .Well ,Star is an exception ,but she is too scared of getting kick out of the A-lister to stand up for me

B : My ghost hunting career .And I dare to say ,its good

C :Real friends ,they stood by me ,they love me for who I am ,well ,Sam didn't at first since I basically took away the guy she is in love with

And I blamed Phantom for my misery .I hunted him down for a long time .I fought with him ,sometimes side by side ,back to back ,but mostly face to face .And then I realized one thing .

He cares about me .When he fought against me ,he would never use as much power as when he fight against others ghosts .And when I was in danger .he would risk his life in order to save me .And he always apologize to me for what the ghost dog did to my family (but he also said that wasn't his dog

And after we saved that little girl ( what was her name again ? .Let me remember . Ah . Danielle ( or Dani with an "i" and one "n") ,she is his 12 years old female clone and she is cute ) ,I know three things :

1/ He has a heart .He was the good guy all the time .I was blinded by my hatred for ghost so I couldn't see the truth ( or maybe I had known it and refused to believe the truth that has always flying in front of my eyes )

2/ Phantom is powerful ,he could kick my ass anytime he want to ,but he never do that .He went easy on me . He never wanted to fight me

3/ Mr. nice guy Vlad Master is actually that Wisconsin Ghost Vlad Plamius .Damn .He used me like a puppet against his arch-enemy Phantom .And I swear ,in the name of all the gods of all religions that has existed on this world ,he will pay for that

In their own ways ,both Danny and Phantom have tried to help me .

Danny offer me a hand of friendship ,and soon after that, love .But sadly ,that didn't last too long .

Phantom, he understand me as a comrade-in-arm ,he watch my back in fights ,he guides me through battles ,he is the best ally I have in ghost fighting ,and maybe , in life

My thought was interrupted by my watch ,a little small red watch I wear around my left wrist ,and it is my Ghost Alarm .Unlike some stupid superhero ,I don't think a watch that has alarm go off by sound or light is very smart ,so I use vibration ,only I can notice and that doesn't attract unwanted attention

"Sorry guy ,I got something to do ,see you tonight ,Danny's house ,OK ? and see ya all later ,Titans .

x

Sam POV

"Wow ,the girl knows how to run" Cyborg commented when he saw Danny and later after that ,Valerie

"Well ,look like Danny break is over" I thought "Who the hell is it this time ?"

"Wonder what got her into such a hurry ? " BB asked

"Don't worry ,they are always like that ,their skill in time management is terrible" Tucker covered

Nice ,Tucker

I saw Raven looked at me ,raising her eyebrows .Damn ,I read about her before ,she is an empath ,she can read other people feeling ,I should have know ,no matter how good a liar Tucker is ,he can not lie when there is an empath in the room .Now I have to think of another lie if she reveal that Tucker is lying ,and then that lie will be revealed as well ,and Danny's secret will be reveal as well .Damn ,what should I do now ? He is well knows for being the Public Enemy Number One .With Robin's attitude,

he surely would want to take Danny in for question .Of course ,Danny will resist or try to escape .There is a high possibility that they will fight .That won't do us any good . The Teen Titan is world famous teen superheros and they have many powerful friends and allies that include the Justice League ,the world most famous superhero organization

"What's wrong ,Raven ? You look worry" KF asked out of concern ,I can tell that he really care for her

Oh man ,oh man .What should I do now ? Why can't think I of anything ?

"Nothing ,don't worry" she said in monotone " Sam ,do you know any good bookstore in town ?"

"I don't ... Ah yes ,I do " I stuttered "They sell of lot of cool dark poetry books"

"Then would you mind going there with me ?" she asked

Really ,she want to buy books now ? No ,I don't think so .She probaly wants to talk to me in private .Guess I have no choice now ,huh ?

"Ok ,sure" I tried to force out a smile

"Want me to go with you ,Raven ?" KF asked

"No ,I want to go with Sam" she said in monotone "You guys go ahead"

"Tucker ,come over here" I said to Tucker

I whispered into his ear "You go find Danny and tell him to lay low ,we don't want to get into troble with the Titans ,his reputation is bad enough already"

"Ok ,you deal with the dark girl ,I will get into trouble with my parents" I smiled at this "thats always a good excuse to leave"

"Good ,leave after me and Raven for about 2 minutes ,got that ? We don't want to be suspicious .I will deal with Raven" I finished the conversation

Then ,I and Raven left the Nasty Burger for my favorite bookstore ( Rotten World ) .At first ,I and Raven talked about our favorite books .We have many similarities in our taste . We have the same sense of fashion .Both of us like dark place and dark poems .She is not vegetarian like me but she doesn't like meat really much .We both love herbal tea and incense .I tell her that some times I do meditation .She tell me that she scared of horror movies ( well ,didn't see that coming ) .I feel so close to her .She is like a sister I never had .Still ,I know that she wants to know ,she has that concerned look in her eyes all the time she walked with me.

In the store ,we discussed which books should we buy .Its really a pleasant to talk about what I love with someone who actually love it too .Sometimes ,Danny and Tucker come here with me ,but I could tell that they are not interested in these books ,especially Tucker .Danny show some interests ,but not enough for me to get him into Goth. I know for one thing ,he is the arbiter of the dead and the living ,the one who walks the line between both worlds ,if he was also a Goth like me ,and his secret of being a half-ghost be revealed ,he would be worshiped by Goth girls around the world ,not to mention his other fangirls . And that does not bode well for me and my future with him .I don't need more competition for his love

Suddenly

"So ,why you guys lied to us back there"she asked in her monotone voice

So ,here come the questions time ,play it cool ,Sam ,you can do this ,you have to ,for Danny

"What are to talking about ,Raven ?" I faked a smile " I have reason to lie to you"

"Stop it ,Sam " she looked at me straight in the eyes " you are a Goth ,and I know I have quite a reputation in the Goth community .I believe you know full well that I am an empath ,and I dare to say you know that being an empath ,I can feel others feeling ,and I'm a breathing lie detector . You can not lie to me ,Sam"

"Ok ,I yield ,you win ,Raven" I raised my hand up to the air ,giving up on trying to lie "But can you promise me as a friend ,you will not tell any one ,and I mean any one , not even your friends , what I'm about to tell you .This is the top secret in our lives .I'm risking a lots by telling you this."

"You have my words ,Sam" she agreed ."I won't tell any one"

"Thanks" I smiled at her ,a real smile

"So ,why lying about the reason your friends had to leave ?" she asked in her monotone voice ,but can not hide for curiosity

"They didn't leave because they are busy .They left because they suddenly got busy" I said

" I don't see any hint that they suddenly got busy ,Sam " she asked back

"They have their own ways ,trust me" I answered her

"Then what was their sudden business ? " she nodded

"One word :Ghost ,Raven " I responded " They are ghost hunters "

" If so ,why they have to hide ,the last time I checked ,there are at least hundreds thousands ghost hunters in the world " now she really got curious

"Because they are normal people that use ghost hunting tools ,not super power or advantaged super suit come from ghost" I gave her what she want to know

"And by that ,you mean they are super heroes like us Titan ,right ? " she stated

"I think you can say that ,but both of them never refer to themselves at such ,Danny considers himself as this town guardian ,and Valerie just called herself a hunter" I explained to her "They just do what they want to do"

"Can I know their hero names" Raven asked " I think I already know who they are "

"Valerie is the Red Huntress ,the best ghost hunter in town ,except for Danny " I said

"And Danny is Inviso-Bill , I still don't know how the hell the media came up with that stupid name ,he prefer Danny Phantom ,or Phantom for short" I said

"Danny Phantom ,Danny Fenton .You know ,if he wants to keep his real identity a secret ,he should choose another name and wear a mask" she smiled "All I have to do change the hair color and eyes color to figure out who Danny Phantom is when I see Danny Fenton"

"He changes many things more than just his appearance, Raven ,he changes his voice ,his attitude .People can not even dream that the puny ,passive ,weak Danny Fenton is the powerful ,confident ,cocky and arrogant ghost hero Danny Phantom " I winked " He even came to the Halloween party as Danny Phantom ,as his hero alias , and you know what he got ? They laughed at him saying "Your costume is not real enough" "

"Wow ,talk about irony" she had a hint of smirk on her face " What was his reaction ? "

"At that time ,nothing" I smirked " but he told me later that he tried his best not to destranform and yell out "I am Danny Phantom ,you shitty-brain morons" "

" wow ,can't tell that he has such a bad mouth " she smiled

" His mouth is one of his most powerful weapon " I said .And that is true .I just didn't tell her how powerful it is

"Talk his enemies bore to dead ,I assume" she smirked

"You can say that" I rolled my eyes

"How did they get their power ?" she asked

" I will tell you about Valerie first ,her life was ruined after ghost dog named Cujo attacked her father work place ,he was fired .She hold her hatred for Phantom since then for she thought that he sent the dog to ruin her life .And his arch-enemy ,a crazed up old man that really need a cat gave her her first power suit and one heck of an arsenal ,after her old suit was destroy , a technology ghost upgraded her suit to distract Danny from him " I answered her

"And in Danny case" I went on "He already told you guys that his parents are ghost hunter .They built a Ghost Portal that lead to the Ghost Zone , a parallel dimension where ghosts live their after-life .They called Danny , his sister Jazz , Tucker and me to their basement showing us the masterpiece of their career .They plugged in the portal ,but nothing happened ,you just can not imagine the disappointment on their face at that moment ,and that was the moment Danny Phantom came to the world"

"Don't tell me he came inside the portal and it was actived " she said

"Really close , 99% ,Raven ,almost sound exactly like what did happen " I gave her a thump up " He went into that portal for 2 reason .First ,he couldn't stand the sadness on his parents face ; Second ,I dared him to go inside ,you know boy ,they always want to prove that they are brave and tough .So he put on a jumpsuit and came inside . You see ,his parents are geniuses ,they are very smart but they also have some flaws .His dad put the switch inside the portal ,that is the reason why it didn't active the first time .He accidentally turn the switch on .He was shocked inside that damn portal .I can still remember his painful scream as if it was just yesterday .I thought he died in there until he felt out of the portal"

"But he didn't .At least not all the way , while he was shocked ,ectoplasm fused into his DNA ,gave him his ghost power .In a way ,you can say that half of his human-self was killed and be replaced with his ghost-half ,so he became a half-ghost ,half-human being usually known as a halfa "

"Are there many halfa in the world" Raven asked out of curiosity

"As far as I know ,there have been four halfas that came into existence (Danny ,one of his enemy ,his clone and an evil ancient halfa )and some of Danny 's incompleted halfa clones " I honestly answer this question

"Clones ? Some one tried to clones him" she gasped

"Yes ,his arch-enemy wanted to clone him ,so now he has a 12 years old female clone of him" I smiled "and she is very cute"

"What happened to her" she concerned

"Well ,after Danny saved and healed her ,she flied away to travel the world ,twice " I said " He tried desperately to find her ,but it was no use .So I told him next time she visit ,just tie her up and throw her into my basement ,keep her there with us until she agrees to stay willingly .I know that sound creepy ,but we have a strange feeling for this little girl ,it feel like , I don't know ,she is family ,he considers the girl his daughter ,and god know that he never abandon family"

" I can see that ,but you said clones ,right ?" Raven asked

" Ah ,the other clones ,he killed them all " I just said that right to her face

"K..kill ? Did you just say he killed them all ?" She asked ,her voice filled of confusion

" I know what you think .Danny Phantom kill his imperfect clones and spared only the perfected one ,right ? Does that make him a cold blood murderer ? Then let me tell you the full story ,Raven .The first one attacked us first ,he had to defense with one of his stronger move ,the clone turn into a puddle of goo .The second attacked him on the street while he was looking for his female clone ,he thought she was his cousin at that time ,he defeated that clone together with her ,the second clone turn into a puddle of goo .The third one tried to possessed him ,he forced it out with his power ,and guess what ,the third clone turn into a puddle of goo .The final one is the perfect one ,it looked exactly like him and supposed to have his power as well ,but it need Danny life force to be alive .Do you think Danny will give away his life force for the clone that would be the apprentice of his arch-enemy .He's not that stupid ,Raven .And he didn't spare Danille ,he saved her "

" I think I understand what you want to say " she stated " He just did what he had to"

"Care to tell me how Danny became the Public Enemy Number One" she pressed

" I can give you a 100 pages report ,but I will do us both a favor and give you the short oral version " I signed " As Valerie said at the Nasty Burger ,he has shit for luck , always at the wrong places at the wrong time ,his enemies tried to make his life a living hell or a prison ,some tried to frame him ,and they succeeded .Beside ,he has done a lot of property damages why fighting ghosts"

"But most of all ,it is because of the common idea that ghost is evil creature" I hissed " They are just malevolent creatures that have no emotions ,no feelings , no humanity, no moral , no soul and filled with hatred for the living and desire to wreak havoc to the human world .No matter how many good things he did ,they all think that he is a menace ,all the good things he has done are just to lure us into a false sense of safety ,and when we drop our guard ,he will stab us in the back when we are least expect "

I made an air quote at this " and do you see any hole on my back ? Don't you think I should know if he stabbed me in the back ? I feel safe the most when he is around , so if he's gonna stab someone ,I would be the first one" I hissed

" And do you know how he dealt with all that discriminating shits ? " I pressed "he sucked it up ,took it all with just a few complains .I know ,inside ,he cried ,he never shows that to any one ,but I know ,I can feel his sadness ,I can fell his sorrow ,I can feel his anger ,Raven ,I feel it all "

"They treated him like trash ,Raven" I can fell tear in my eyes "But he still stands up for them , fights for them ,protects them ,every single citizens of this town ,no matter how much they hate him ,no matter how bad they treated him ,he will still save them "

"No matter where and when ,he will be there for people in need" I tried to hold the tear in my eyes " He sacrifices his school time ,his free time ,his study time ,his sleeping time ,the time to be with his family ,the time to be with us ,his friends .Teachers think he is a bad student ,students in school think he is a freak ,adults think he is a punk and a bad influence , even his parents think he was doing something wrong ,maybe weed ,smoke ,drug or juvenile gangster"

"And what he gained from that ? Wounds ,Lot Of Them " I pressed " Everyday ,he comes home with wounds ,bruises ,cuts ,lumps ,broken bones ,dislocated joints , sometimes even internal bleeding or damaged internal organs "

I can feel the two lines of tear flowed down my cheeks "Do you know who tended to his wounds ? Raven ,do you ? I and his sister .His body heals fast ,but not that fast , and he can still feel pain ,and it hurt me so much to see him in pain .But do you know the worst part ? After all that ,he has to act naturally ,as if nothing happened to him , despite all the wounds ,all the pain he is feeling"

I fell on my knees crying "Do you know how many times I want to tell him to stop being a hero ? I wanted to ,but I couldn't . I had to suppress the urge to tell him that he has done enough ,that he has suffered enough .Many times I cried because I couldn't do anything to ease his pain .Many times I cried for I can not share more of his burden ,or his pain .Many times I wake up in the middle of the night ,cry for worrying about his safety ,fear for a future that he is not gonna be there for me any more , scared of the time that his death will come ,the day I have to attend to his funeral .I know I can not survive that ,Raven ,I know I will kill myself if he die .I just can't live on without him being by my side ,I just can't ,Raven "

"I know ,Sam ,I know" she knelt down ,pulled me into a gentle hug "don't worry ,everything will be fine ,everything will be just fine"

I sobbed non-stop .It has been a long time since the last time I cried in front of any one .Sure ,I cry a lot ,but I make sure that no one know about that

And now ,I'm crying like a baby in the arms of a friend I haven't known for more than 2 hours .I poured my heart out to her as if she has been my friend from forever

It's a good thing that the store currently has no customer .If it does ,I would have to dig a hole a stay there

x

x

Raven POV

I didn't know what to say to her .I can not say that my life is better than him .In fact ,I thought that his life can not be worse than mine .I'm was not born out of love .I was born just to be a tool , a key to open the door to this world so my father can rule it .I have felt any love since the day I came to existence .I have been shunned by my people ,by the monks of Azarath ,by my own mother because I am the daughter of Trigon the Terrible . I ran away to this world and met the Titans .They show me friendship, they show me love ,they show me how to be happy ( _hey ,I have been inside you since you was born _- I know , just shut up ,Happy , just shut up for now) ,how to be a family ,they become my friends ,they become my true family

But one again ,I still don't know why I'm comforting her .Nor really what I usually do .But I feel the need to do so .I have to do this

"Don't worry .He will be fine .We have been through worse than Danny .We can do it ,he can do it" I tried my best to comfort her

"I know you are trying to comfort me ,Raven" she said " Thank you"

"But you are not understand ,Raven" she cried "you guys are the Teen Titan ,world famous teen super heros ,the world support you ,the people support you ,no offense but you guys even got the Justice League behind your back .And Danny ,he only has us and a group of teen fan or kid fan "

"None taken ,Sam ," I hugged her again " than you just have to support him more ,trust him more ,become his streng"

"I know ,thanks ,Raven" she sobbed on my chest ,I can feel her warm tear on my chest ,and through those tear ,I can feel her sadness ,her sorrow ,her pain

I thought we came here for vacation .And now ,I am hugging a another girl in an empty quiet old bookstore

I wonder if the owner think that we are lesbians ? Well ,she is beautiful ,so I guess its not that bad ( shut the hell up ,Lust - _just saying ,gee ,can't a girl has some fun ? _)

x

x

Tucker POV

3 minutes after Sam and Raven left

I talked with the Titan about this Nasty Burger for about 3 minutes

Ok ,It's time

I secretly use a PDA to call into another PDA

"Sorry ,guy ,I gotta take this " I apologized to them "My mom calls"

"Go on ,my man" Cyborg laughed

"Hello ,mom " I faked " Why do you call me ? What ,No ,I wasn't ... Ok ,It was me ...Yes ...Yeah ...I know ... Fine ,I'll be home in fifteen minutes ,Bye mom ,see you later Ok ,alright ,I know "

I pretended to hang up and look at them ,faked out my best smile showing them my ivory white teeth

"Sorry ,guys ,gotta go ,look like I got into trouble .Mom found out that I ate her preserved sheep brain soup" I said

"EEWWW" BB protested " How can you eat something that gross ?"

"Trust me ,the only meat that I will never eat is something look like a banana between two tomatoes"

"Amen to that ,pal" Cyborg and KF laughed so hard that they almost felt off the chair

Terra laughed a little bit ,but I can see her face blushed .And Starfire asked me "What do you mean by that , friend Tucker ?"

Oh god ,what should I do now ,she is so innocent ,I can't tell her ,and I found the perfect answer for that question

"Robin knows , just ask him ,gotta go .See you guys later "

I ran out of the Nasty Burger ,heard Robin shouting something behind my back .Now ,off to find Danny

x

x

Robin POV

"Come back ,hey " I shouted .Damn ,he turned me into his scapegoat .How can I get myself out of this mess ?

"What does friend Tucker mean by something look like a banana between two tomatoes ,friend Robin" Starfire asked innocently

Oh shit ,where is Catwoman when you need her ? I really miss her right now

The four of them look at me ,waiting for my answer for Starfire and waiting for a laughter of a life time .Ok ,I'm dead now

"Please to tell me ,friend Robin" she pressed

"Yes ,please tell her ,Robin " they said in unison ,holding their laughter

I'm panic now ,I gotta thing of something ,and fast

"Please ,please ,please"

I have to think

"Please tell me" she yelled into my ear

"I'll show you later" I screamed in panic

Wait ,what the hell did I just say ? What in the blue hell was I thinking ?

I looked at the 4 jokers .They stood there in silence .Their jaws dropped to the ground

"Its a promise then" Starfire jumped up and down smiling

"Aha ha ha" They officially burst into laughter .I can feel my face turn into apple color

"Was it something I said ?" Starfire asked innocently

I face-palmed ,sat down in embarrassment ,tried to force out a smile

" No ,Star ,they just want to laugh ,that's all"

"Then I will laugh with them ,that look fun"

And she did laugh with them .Oh god ,I'd rather hear Joker laugh to my face right now

Ok ,end of chapter 2 ,have fun ,guys ,I did


	3. Chapter 3

Now ,chapter 3 ,and just like always I own nothing but the story

x

x

Tucker POV

I got out of the Nasty Burger ,turn on my PDA and tried to connect Danny by his Fenton Phone .We have an agreement that when he goes ghost fighting ,he will always wear his Fenton Phone so we can contact him anytime .The same goes for our Fenton Phones ,Ecto-Deflectors ,Fenton Thermoses ,Sam's Fenton Wrist Rays (she wears it on both wrists , I still remember Danny said that she said "I'm loving this Wrist Ray ,it is the perfect accessory... of pain" when they and Wulf came to the Ghost Zone to save me and some others) and my modified Ecto-handgun

"Danny ,come in ,do you hear me ,Danny ?" I said into my PDA

"_Yes ,I'm here ,Tucker .What is it ? I got some business with our old pal Skulker _" he answered

"Oh ,so it's Skulker .He's out for your pelt a again ?"

"_Nah ,look like he had a fight with Ember ,so he want to turn me in a stuffed Danny and give me to her as a sorry gift ,in a box with plenty of ribbons _" He said " _I guess that he accidentally tear apart her teddy bear_"

" Maybe ,but that isn't important " I said " Sam said you must take care of him quickly ,and lay low ,you don't want to meet the Titan with your reputation as the Public Enemy Number One " I

"_Yeah ,that for sure _" he signed " _ooh ,new gun ,miss me ,come on ,you gotta do better than that ,Skulky_" I can see his smirk in through the phone

"_Sorry ,gotta dodge a weird beam_" he went on " _anyway ,that Robin guy really have bad impression on me ,I don't really like him but I promise I will stay out of trouble _"

"He is hero ,Danny ,they hate criminal ,and he thinks you are a supervillain " I said

"_Yeah ,I guess thats just natural for him ,he is Batman sidekick after all ,and I heard the guy is the greatest detective of all time ,not much of a surprise when his sidekick has the tendercy to point his finger at people and say "__**I know you're up to something bad ,I want to to interrogate you ,to my room ,now**_" he laughed

" Isn't that the porn we just watched last week ? " I smiled

" _Just want to make a point .Don't worry ,Phantom will stay out of their sight_" he assured me

" Good ,kick his ass and send him back to Ember" I said " Can you ask for her autograph while you are at it ? "

"_Will try ,Tucker _" He answered " _If she doesn't try to fry my ass first _"

x

x

Danny POV

I got out of the Nasty Burger just in time for my Ghost Sense to kick in .Phew ,who know what the Titan will think when they see a guy who suppose to be pretty normal breath blue mist out of my mouth .I ran into an alley way near by to transform .After I made sure that nobody is around ,I concentrate on my ghost-half ,reaching for the dead but much alive ghostly feeling in my heart .I shouted " I'm going ghost" Two white ring appeared around my waist ,one went up and one went down ,change my black hair into snow white hair ,my eyes turn ghostly neon green and my outfit changed into a black and white hamat suit .And now ,Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom

I flew off to the direction of the ghostly present .Clear sky ,white cloud ,cool wind .What great weather for flying ,who can ask for more

And then ,I felt something coming toward me from the ground .I dodged to the right and I can see a rocket fly by .Rocket ? That can only mean one thing . Skulker

"Hello ,whelp" I could see him smiling at me as he raised his right hand and a rocket laucher came out of it .Damn ,Why the hell he always has such cool weapons in that cyber armor .In case you don't know ,inside that armor ,he is just a small green harmless blob with a squeaky voice .

"Skulker ,and here I thought you took Ember to Hawaii for a vacation .You know ,all that stress built up from faillures at hunting me really has gotten to you " I smiled

"Very funny ,whelp" he groaned " But this time it's gonna be different ,I will turn you into a stuffed animal"

"First ,eeww .that just gross ,man " I spat " Second ,wow ,at least I can still have my full body , just outside anyway and Third ,not gonna happen at long as I am Danny Phantom ,and Danny Phantom will lay down to ab-so-lute-ly no-bo-dy " I pressed the two final words

"You don't need to lay down .just die and I will take care of the rest" He grinded

Suddenly

he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom ...

My phone rang

"Sorry ,gotta answer the phone" I said

"Go on ,I can wait" He groned "But you use your own theme as ringtone ?"

"You know ,I have pride in my work" I smiled

"Yes ,I'm here ,Tucker .What is it ? I got some business with our old pal Skulker " I said

"_Oh ,so it's Skulker .He's out for your pelt a again _?" He asked

"Nah ,look like he had a fight with Ember ,so he want to turn me in a stuffed Danny and give me to her as a sorry gift ,in a box with plenty of ribbons " I said " I guess that he accidentally tear apart her teddy bear"

" _Maybe ,but that isn't important _" he said " _Sam said you must take care of him quickly ,and lay low ,you don't want to meet the Titan with your reputation as the Public Enemy Number One_ "

At this time ,look like Skulker patience has ran out ,so he decided to attack me with 3 rocket

I smiled ,the guy never learn ,I shoot out 3 small ecto-beam from my finger ,made them explode in the air

"Hey ,I thought you said you can wait" I smirked

"Time out is over now ,whelp" Skulker laughed " It is hunting time now ,according to this " and he took out a strange gun

"Yeah ,that for sure " I signed and answered Tucker " ooh ,new gun ,miss me ,come on ,you gotta do better than that ,Skulky" I smirked while dodging a red beam from his gun

"Sorry ,gotta dodge a weird beam" I went on " anyway ,that Robin guy really have bad impression on me ,I don't really like him but I promise I will stay out of trouble "

"_He is hero ,Danny ,they hate criminal ,and he thinks you are a supervillain _" he said

At this moment ,I couldn't help but think "Then what I am ,a superviallain ?

"Yeah ,I guess thats just natural for him ,he is Batman sidekick after all ,and I heard the guy is the greatest detective of all time ,not much of a surprise when his sidekick has the tendercy to point his finger at people and say "**I know you're up to something bad ,I want to to interrogate you ,to my room ,now**" I laughed

"_ Isn't that the porn we just watched last week _? " I can see his smile through the phone ,think about that ,it was awesome

" Just want to make a point .Don't worry ,Phantom will stay out of their sight" I assured him

" _Good ,kick his ass and send him back to Ember _" he said " _Can you ask for her autograph while you are at it ?_ "

"Will try ,Tucker " I answered " If she doesn't try to fry my ass first "

I turn off the phone

"OK ,thank you for waiting ...not" I smiled " Shall we dance ,Sir Lousy Hunter ? "

"That's it " he roared " I gonna skin you alive"

He charged at me with his ecto-blade ,swing to my left eye ,I had to lean to the right ,just a little late and I will become the Captain one-eye Danny ,on the bright side ,I can look more bad-ass with an eye and a scar accross the other eye ,on the other hand ,I don't think this is a good time to go bad-ass yet ,what will I tell my parent ?

"Hey ,mom ,hey ,dad .Guess what ,I got into a fight with Skulker ,you know ,the hunter ghost , lost my left eye and gain a scar ,pretty cool ,right ?You ask why I fight him , ahh ,that the funny part .You know that infamous ghost in black in white jumpsuit ,what was his name again ? Ah, right ,Inviso-Bill ,as the media like to call him ,but we know his name is Danny Phantom .I will tell you something you can not imagine .Danny Phantom is your own son ,Danny Fenton ,funny huh ? Yes ,I am the ghost that you hate the most ,the ghost that you want to tear apart molecule by molecule ,the ghost that you have tried to kill everytime you see"

Man ,I dare not imagine the outcome of this conversation .I know they are my parents ,but will they accept my ghost-haft ? They have been ghost hunter for almost all their life .It is imprinted in their mind that ghosts are just malevolent creatures that have no emotions ,no feelings , no humanity, no moral , no soul and filled with hatred for the living and desire to wreak havoc to the human world .

Will they accept me as who I am ,or they will try to _cure_ me ,or they will want nothing to do with me and disown me ,or will they snap and attack me right away ,or worst , they will tell the world who I am and the GIWs will know too ,that would be hell ,even if I can fight off the GIW ,the other superheroes will come after me ,I will be hunted down like a wanted outlaw in the Wild West ,and maybe even the Justice League will hunt me too .Damn ,that is not a good future ,but still better than being the destroyer of Earth ,but how on earth Dan defeated ( or would defeat ,oh gosh ,time paradox is hard to understand ) all of other superheroes ,I have to ask him when I come to Clockwork tower next time

But to the matter at hand ,I grapped Skulker hand and throw him to the ground ,while he struggle to get up ,I flied down and introduced his chest to my feet .Now ,he tried to get up again ,I waited .When he was on one knee ,I dash forward and stepped on this raised knee with me left foot ,swung my right foot and strike his temple with my knee .Never underestimated the Shining wizard .This is where his head came off and felt to the ground

I picked it up and reach inside to find his true form .After we exchanged a few pleasantries ,I took out the thermos and suck him in

Mission accomplished

Now ,time to disappear and lay low

"Impressive" I heard a monotone voice behind my back

I turn around so fast I can swear I had a whiplash and I saw ... Raven "Oh Shit"

"You are really good" she gave me a compliment

"Oh ,why ..thank you" I smiled " I don't remember saw you before ,you must be new in town "

"Yes ,I am" she smirked "It a pleasure to meet you ,Inviso-Bill"

"Ohhh ,come on ,my name is not Inviso-Bill or Anvasu-Shan what so ever" I groaned " My name is .."

"Danny Phantom ,I know " she smiled " I just want to mess with you"

"Oh ,I see " I nodded " May I have the pleasure to know your name"

"My name is Raven ,member of the Teen Titan" I could see a hint of a sly smirk on her face " as you already know "

I started so sweat ,a lot ,with my ice core ,I don't think I can sweat anymore ,but she just prove that I was wrong

"I ..I...ah don't know what you are talking about" I stuttered " I would remember you if I have seen you before ,a beauty like you is really hard to get out of my memory"

Yeah ,real smooth Danny , you can do it ,every girl like compliment ,you can get out of this easily like eating a pie

"Really convincing ,Danny " she smiled " or should I call you _Danny _"

Oh holy fudge ,I'm doomed ,so much for earing a pie ,look like this sweetty pie is about to eat me

I lower my head in defeat and look right into her eyes

"You know who I am ,don't you" I muttered

"Yes I do "

"How ? " I asked

"I told her ,Danny"

I saw Sam walk out of her hiding place with a really worry look on her face .Look more closely ,I saw a hint of tear and some red in her eye .I turn to Raven

"What did you do to her ?" I hissed " Answer me ,now"

My neon green eyes became brighter ,both of my hand glowed with green ecto-energy ,ready to take her down ,hero or no hero ,no one touch my friend and get a way with it

"Danny ,calm down ,she didn't do anything " Sam cried

"Then why did you cried " I said worrily "you are tough ,Sam ,I have never seen you cried before"

"I have my reason ,Danny" Sam said " We just had some girls talk ,thats all"

I look straight into her eye .After that ,I turn off the ecto-energy

"I'm really sorry for my behavior just now ,Raven" I apologized "I hope you can forgive me for my attitude"

"Apology accepted ,Danny ,I understand why you react like that"

"Thank you" I smiled " Now ,can we discuss about why Sam tell you my secret ,I believe that she trust you "

I turn to Sam "And if you trust Raven ,then so will I"

"Thank you" she smiled "But don't you think we should take this conversation elsewhere ? This place is not exactly secret"

"My home would be good ,my parents are not home ,my sister will be in the library till 9 o'clock ,we will have all the time we need" I suggested " That is if you don't mind , I know most girl don't really want to be in my house ,well ,most of sane normal people don't want to be in my house"

"Yeah ,some even say that you can find sane people in a lunatic asylum , but no way in hell you can find anything normal in the Fenton Work" Sam smiled

"Well ,that is to be expected of a family of ghost hunters" I smiled

"Well ,I am not really normal ,so I think I can endure what your house can offer" I said

"Then off we go" Sam said

Sorry ,Tuck ,look like Ember;s autograph will have to wait

x

x

Raven POV

We followed Danny into a dark alley and I saw him turn back to his human form .2 rings appeared around his waist ,one went up and one went down ,turn his snow white hair back to raven black hair ,his neon green eyes turn into deep blue colour ,his black and white jumpsuit turn into the outfit that I saw back in the Nasty Burger. At the same time ,I could feel the death aura that surrounded him just a few seconds ago is now suppressed inside of him ,Now he is just the ordinary Danny Fenton ,but without his sheeplish attitude and feebleness .This guy really is a good actor ,I couldn't believe that this is the same Danny that I met just half an hour ago

" Raven " he spoke to me " I think we should get some thing else for you to wear ,I can't let people see us walking with you ,that will raised some questions"

" I can just tell them you guys are my new friends" I said confusingly

" Well ,that will make my reputation in school goes up ,you know ,being friend with a Titan is a big deal in this small town ,people will pay more attention to me ,maybe even the media ,it will be hard to keep my secret

"But I..." I could not finish the sentence since Sam butted in

"Don't worry " she said "I can give you some of my clothes ,you will like it ,I promise"

So we decided to go to Sam house to get me some clothes

Of all the big house I have ever seen in my life ,Sam's house is just normal size ,I mean ,we Titan live in a giant T shape tower on a small island in Jump City ,but in this small town ,you have the impression that her house is a castle ,and it is too bright for my taste ,and for her too

"Don't worry ,my room is different" Sam said "We are not really get along at ...everything"

Sam was right ,her room is different from the rest of the house ,it is dark ,gloomy and kind of creepy (ok ,I don't really like the creepy part) ,most importantly ,full of book. I picked up some books and look at the titles ,and I saw

Poisons that can not be detected

Criminal mistakes ,why they didn't have the perfect crime

Serial killers ,what's in their mind

Dangerous plants on Earth

Endangered Species

Extinct Animals

Creatures of Myths

Yoga in dark

Modern Law ...

... and many more

Now ,I can make an image of Sam mind in my brain .She is like me in a lot of ways ,and in a lot of ways ,she is very diiferent from me

While I'm deep in thought ,I heard a voice behind me

"Look like you found Sam's source of knowledge" Danny smiled

"She is interested in many things ,but some of these is too dark for her" I commented

"Nah ,nothing is too dark for Sam ,beside ,she just want to read dark things ,trust me" He answered " I can not imagine she wear a pink dress and dancing while singing some stupid songs full of shits from idiots point of view"

And then he did the Barney dance while singing (why I know ,I swore that I wouldn't tell a soul that the song is Beast Boy favorite song ,I accidentally caught him watching Barney show ,he even sang along with the smiling pink dinosaur ,and then I forced the information out of him ,using some _persuasive words _,threats, since then I have in my hand a big blackmail material) ,the guy is really funny ,real funny ,unlike Beast Boy and his stupid jokes

i love you

you love me

were a happy family

with a great big hug

and a kiss from ...

"Stop it right there ,you are poisoning my room's aura" Sam yelled

"OK ,let me see ,to dance or not to dance ,thats the question" He looked playfully until he saw Sam death glare ,and trust ,you really know how to use her eyes

"Alright ,the decision has been made ,not to dance" Dammy smiled

"Gosh ,you can be a big idiot if you want ,Danny" Sam groaned

Then ,she show me some clothes that she is holding in her hand

"I'm sure you will look amazing in some of these" she smiled ,a big smile ,guess that she has no one to share her sense of fashion ,until now

"Yeah ,trust Sam ,she is quite good in the dark clothing business" Danny smiled crossing his arm

"Danny" Sam looked at him

"Yes ,Sam ?" he looked so innocent ,is he really that dumb ? or is it just his way

"Raven is about to change" Sam hissed "or do you want to stay in here while she is changing ?"

"That doesn't sound to bad" he rolled his eyes ,put his hand on on chin ,pretend to think

"I don't mind" I smiled

They looked at me at the same time , just like I just got out of a Arkham Asylum and doing some crazy thing

"Really ?" he asked

"Yeah ,as long as you are ok with being full ghost ,you can stay and watch me change my clothes" I smirked

"Now ,you see ,I'm really interested in seeing your body " he smiled nervously " but my personal code won't allow me to do that ,so I will leave you ladies and leave you alone"

"Pervert" I smiled while look at him leaving the room

"He's not usually like that" Sam smiled ,but I could sense a hint of sadness in her voice "Just sometimes ,he change around girl ,beautiful girl"

Now ,I can see the reasons .She is scared .Scared of losing Danny .Losing Danny to other girls

"Sam ,don't worry ,I have KF as my boyfriend ,do you think I will leave my boyfriend to go after your Danny ?" I said

"I know ,it's just ..hard ,you know ,being by his side ,being his friend ,look at him chasing other girls ,knowing that they will eventually break his heart ,but he never seem too look at me that way ,I'm just Sam ,the best girl friend ,it will never be Sam ,the girlfriend"

Now , small stream of tear was running down her cheek .Hardly think that she is the tough ,strong girl I met in the Nasty Burger (why Nasty Burger ,can't the owner name it Tasty Burger or something else ?) .Guess everyone has their moment of weakness .I pulled her into a hug ,whispered in her ear .I'm really getting used to this

"It will be OK ,Sam ,everything will be OK " I said " Danny is a smart guy ,one day ,he will realize you are the one for him ,if he not ,he will become the most clueless guy I have ever seen in my life ,I mean ,everybody can see that you really love him ,and I dare say that he has feeling for you too"

"You know ,Tucker didn't make him use codename clueless1 for no reason at all" she smiled

"Then force the news into his head" I deadpanded "at least you can try and hope for the best"

"I will ,maybe someday when I find out where the hell Satan hid my courage" she signed "Now ,back to business ,here ,try these on"

She gave me a black tank top , short jeans and a pair of combat boots .In addition ,she gave me a black choker and a pair of black bracelets identical to hers .Looked at myself in the mirror ,I feel so different yet so familliar .Still looking dark ,but I can no longer see the gloomy look that my friends use to refer to me .Now ,I look more sporty, more lively

"It's perfect ,I hope KF is not the jealous type " Sam smirked " or he is gonna get into a lot of fights to keep you away from boys around here"

"I don't think he has any say in that" I signed "he runs around flirting with girls all the time"

"And you let him ?" Sam yelled

"It's ok" I smiled " it's just his nature ,his mouth just run for the fun of it "

"You gotta keep him in a chain" Sam said "You don't know how many fangirl will throw themselves at the famous heroes just because they are ...heroes"

"Sound like you had some experiences" I asked

"Danny has a fan club ,as I told you earlier .Almost every times he got into a ghost fight ,they will be be shouting something like :

I love you Phantom

Be my boyfriend ,Phantom

Marry me ,Phantom

...

Or something along those lines .They really piss me off .It's a good thing that Danny believes in love and feeling ,something you hardly find in guys around here .Beside ,he really believes in one man ,one woman relationship so he decline their confessions every times .And when I finally get him ,I will be sure that he won't cheat on me behind my back ,that goes against his personal codes ,he always sticks to his words"

"Sound amazing" I smiled " a boyfriend like that is a treasure"

"I know" she said " I'm just lucky that that treasure's value is not known by others hunters .Ok ,now let's go ,can't let him wait too long"

We went down stair to find out that Danny is nowhere to be seen

"Let's check the movie room" Sam led me down to a basement

"There he is" she smiled

Danny was sitting in the movie room ,munching on popcorn and sipping coke while watching what seem like a horror movie

"Deadman dying 2 ,thats new ,Danny" Sam said

"Just want to kill some time .Are we good to go ?" he spoke

"See for yourself" Sam stepped aside ,gave Danny a full look at me ,who stood behind her just now

"How do you think ?" I asked him ,feel a little embarrass ,showing a boy how I look after changing is not something I usually do

"You look gorgeous" he smiled "Sam did a really good job ,but she forgot one thing"

"What ?" we said in unison

"That is what" he pointed at my forehead " The red and black jewel is a big give away of your identity"

"Ahh ,my charkra gemstone" I said monotone

"Ohh ,I did forget about that" Sam added

"Here ,use this"

Danny took a black cloth headband out of his pocket and gave it to me

"Thank you" I smiled at him and took the headband ,tied it around my head to cover my gemstone

"I don't remember you use that headband before" Sam asked

"I only use it when I need to get my hair out of the view" Danny responded "but I think Raven can use it"

"You really are a nice guy" I said

"I know " he smiled

x

x

We left Sam house and went to Danny house .On the way ,we talked about a lot of things .I find out that Danny is really intersted in space ,stars and planets ,everything about astronomy .Sam told me about her protests .I told them about my friends .Suddenly

"Well well well ,what do we have here" a male voice said " the lesbian lovebirds ,Manson and Fentina "

"We are not lovebirds" Sam and Danny yelled in unison

"What do you want ,Dash ?" Danny asked in a harsh voice

"Chill ,Fenjerk" an African American guy said "Can't we have a conversation or something ?"

"Oohh ,now you talk like some civilized human being ,thats new" Sam said sarcastically

"Just be happy that we talk to you losers" another guy said

"Yeah ,just be happy" a Asian guy added

"Enough ,Joe ,Russ ,Kwan" the guy named Dash said " Just watch out for your health ,Fenton ,you don't want to suffer more than you already have "

Strange ,I feel no hint of threat in his mind ,but I can feel a hint of concern

"Oh yeah ,really" Sam hissed ,she's really pissed right now ,I can feel her anger burning next to me

"It's ok ,Sam" Danny pulled her back "I will Dash ,I will " he stared right into the jocks eyes ,but I can also feel some thankfulness

It is really weird ,in the way they acted ,they should hate each other guts

"Let's go guys" Dash waved his hand "We have no time for these losers"

"Wait ,who's the girl" the Joe guy asked

"Don't care ,go now" Dash said

"Just a minute" Joe said "Hey ,why don't you ditch the loser boy and hang out with man ,real man ,like me ?"

"Thank you ,now shoo" I smirked "I have no business with brainless meat which has no good pick up line"

"Why you little b..." Joe snarled

"I Said Go ,And I Mean Now" Dash shouted

The guy backed off the follow his leader ,but still look back and threw an angry look at me

"Jerks " Sam hissed "They think they are the best with that A-lister thing ,just some stupid idiot in the popular crowd"

"Let it go ,Sam" Danny patted her shoulder "They are not worth getting angry over"

"Yeah ,you're right" Sam said "let's go"

Then we arrived at one of the strangest building I have ever seen in my life .It's a two stories building with a really large neon light which say Fenton's Work ,on top of the building is some kind of alien headquarter

"Welcome to the Fenton's Work ,home of the leading world class ghost hunters ,the Fenton family and the hide out of Danny Phantom" Danny whisper in my ear

x  
x

End chapter 3 ,I know the story is going slow ,but thats how I write


	4. Chapter 4

OK ,next chapter

x

x

x

Raven POV

Of everything I could have said about his house ,there is one thing I wouldn't say ,normal ,His house is absolutely strange ,full of strange things you would normally see in some the 70' sci-fi movies .And I could sense dangers everywhere in the house ,in the walls ,under the ground ,...

"Sorry about the mess ,we didn't have time to clean up" Danny said "Usually ,it is a little more cleaner"

"It's Ok ,our tower can even be messier sometimes ,especially when Beast Boy feel like having fun ,and he always want to have fun" I gave him a smile

"Well then ,what would you like to drink ,I have coffee ,tea ,coke ,lemonade ,hot cocoa ,..." He asked while leading me and Sam to the kitchen

"Do you have herbal tea" I suggested .Honestly ,I don't think he would have ,but to my suprise ,he said

"Then herbal tea for you " he smiled

I looked him strangely ,he doesn't look like the kind that will enjoy that kind of drink ,and from what I heard about his parents ,they don't look like they like herbal tea either , as for his sister ,I know very little about her ,maybe she is the one that have herbal tea

"You too ,right ,Sam ?" he turn to Sam

"As usual ,two cube ,Danny" she held up two fingers

"You have too much sugar lately ,Sam ,I'll give you just one" Danny said

While Danny was busy making herbal tea ,Sam turn to me and said

" His family don't really like herbal tea ,but they always buy some in case I want some " she smiled and pointed up "I even have some clothes in his closet ,Tucker has some too .His house is like my house .Sometimes ,I think I should just move in here and leave my family ,but I couldn't leave my grandma Ida to my parents and just leave"

Her look became darker at the mention of her parents ,I guessed she has some issues with them ,but I think it would be wise not to dig too deep into this

"That would be a very good idea to achive what you want" I took a potato chip , and ate it .Crispy ,Salty ,kind of sweet ,a little spicy ,a little greasy .I have never tasted something this good before .Potato chip used to belong to my least favorite food list .But after this ,that list will have some rearrange done ,soon .I took a look at Danny ,he was busy making herbal tea for me and Sam ,seeing that he couldn't hear what we girls said ,I whispered

" You know , 1 over there will be busy for a while ,care to tell me about your heavy competitions " I just want to know what kind of girl he prefer and can not see Sam's love for him .

" First ,there was this Hispanic girl ,Paulina ,I'd admit that she is pretty ,has a nice body ,but I can not see in her more than just a stupid ,arrogant ,shallow witch .Maybe she has some redeem point ,but it seem like they are well hidden ,she has a shrine in her locker just to worship Phantom and experss her love for him .She is currently Dash's girlfriend ,the guy we saw just earlier ,so it's Ok .And there is Valerie ,she was Danny's ex-girlfriend ,but she broke up with him because she affraid he will be hurt . Ironicly ,she was affraided that Phantom will hurt Danny . Danny also had a thing for a blonde girl named Star ,but I don't worry about that too much ,it's just his hormone " she threw a chip into her mouth

" Then you just have to work on your courage " I smirked

"I suppose" she smiled "how about you and KF ?"

She caught me supprise ,this is the question I never have to answer to before .Well ,my friends kind of know everything about my relationship with KF ,they was there when he propose to me ,and we almost had all our time inside the tower ,I really see no need to go outside for a date ,we always has peaceful ,quiet ,happy dates on the rooftop or in my room ,with Cyborg 's sandwitches and Robin's drinks ,listen to some slow, gentle music

" Well ,nothing special ,he said it would be nice if I become his girlfriend ,and I thought " if this thing doesn't work out ,then we can just get back to normal ,beside ,what can happen anyway ? " I gave her the answer and took another chip " It's been two months now ,and things are OK ,I think ,he's a nice guy ,funny ,caring ,thoughful"

"Sound like a good catch to me" Sam smiled at me

"You are working on a big fish yourself" I smiked

"Somebody talking about fish" Danny spoke in

Sam was starled ,I can swear she jumped up on her chair ,some sweat was running down her face " What the ... Danny" she seem like looking for something to say

"How much did you hear ?" she look really scared ...and scary

"Since you said something about a good catch" he answer while wiping some sweat " are you two wanna go fishing or something ?"

"Yes ,Sam really like to go fishing with you sometimes" I smirked .Wow ,I didn't know I could be a mastermind

" Really ,how about next Sunday ? I can fly you to a lake deep in the mountain ,we can fish ,go picnic ,have barbecue ,swim ,.. ,wanna go too ,Rae ?"

"Sorry ,our holiday is not that long ,Danny" I smiled " Jump city can't protect itself ,and crime never take a break .Thanks for asking though ,Sam can have fun for me"

"Oh ,it's cool ,there's a long way to go before next Sunday" He put down a tray with 3 cups of steaming herbal tea "if you find some time , just call ,I'll take care of transportation "

He finished and took a sip of tea

"Maybe be I will arrange some time ,there is nothing wrong with having fun with new friends once in a while" I really do want to spend some time with Sam, and Danny gives off a peaceful ,relax and safe feeling when I'm around him .This is a good change ,really ,I hardly find some quiet moments around my Titan friends .Not that I don't feel peaceful around them ,its just being with these two bring me a new kind of inner peace

"Cool ,here ,take this special Fenton Business Card" he stood up and walked to a drawer ,took out a small card and gave it to me

That card looked just like any business card I had seen in my life ,so what's so special about it

"So ,what is so special about this card ?" I asked him and I was ready to hear some special power in this card

Sam burst out laughing at that moment

"It has the word Fenton on it" Danny smiled and gave me a shocking answer

"That's it ?" I raised my eyebrown

"That's it " Sam confirmed "Mr and like to put their name on everything they make ,and mostly give them some dorky names ,do you wanna see the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick ,you will be suprised"

"Let me guess ,it is something with the word Fenton on it ?" I 'm sure that can not be wrong

" A+ for you , ,that special invention is a ... baseball bat ,with the word Fenton on it" Danny changed his voice and pretend to be a teacher

"Why am I not suprise ?" I sighed

"You spend enough time around some one with the last name Fenton ,you can never be suprised again for a good long time ,especially this guy " Sam smirked

"Is that supposed to be a good thing ? " I asked

"Well ,everything in life is a coin ,Raven ,there are good side ,and there are bad side" Danny answered that question riddle

"Then I guess chit chat time is over ,I look forward for this fishing trip with you ,time to get to real business"

_Little did I know ,that Sunday fishing trip never came _

"Good ,what do you want to know ,I will answer at best at I could ,but please understand that I have to keep some secrets" Danny said with a very serious look on his face.

Then I began to remember everything Sam had said to me .I didn't want to ask a question I already had the answer for .Also ,I tried to ask qustion that doesn't offense him in anyway I think possible .If there is onething you should remember when deadling with ghost ,that is they hold grudges ,a lot ,most of them never the easy to forgive type, or so I had heard . Tell you the truth , I had never seen a ghost in my life before I met Danny ,I know a lots about vampire ,werewolf ,mermaid ,dwarf ,elf ,orc ,zombie ,angel, demon ,spirit ,shade ,... but have no information about ghost

"Well ,I know this is not very pleasant ,but are you good ,or bad ,just to make sure" I asked him

Really ,of all the question ,it has to be this one ? That the thing I can see on his face ,it was so obvious

"I guess I'm a good one ,do you think I'm gonna say _I'm a super ghost villain ,fear me ,booo ?_" he smiled ,a little too sarcastic

" No ,but I want to hear that you are good from your mouth " I smiled

" Strange ,next question " he took another sip

" You are half-ghost ,then does it mean your half-dead ?"

" I don't really know ,but it would be creepy to know that a part of me is dead .We know that my DNA was infused with ectoplasm .And ectoplasm is the matter that create ghost .But you should also know that not every ghost is the spirit of the dead people ,or according to my parents "Manifestation(s) of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness" .This type of ghost is created when a human ( or sometime animal )consciousness meet an enough quantity of ectoplasm ,and thus a ghost will be created .another type of ghost is created with the power of the force of nature and the power of mankind's mind and imagination , you may know about them in legends , myths or religions for some of them are famous gods ,demons ,legendary monsters .I don't think all of those are ghosts ,but I know some are .Just remember one thing , they are extremely powerful and can be very dangerous if they want to ,so try not to piss any of them off .Lastly ,there are ectoplasm that form a will through time and become ghosts ,not very dangerous if you know the right ways to handle them .If need to be sorted ,I kind of belong to the first type .But let's just say that I'm a human with ghost power .It'd be less ,you know ,dark .I prefer it that way " he explained and smiled

"Then ,can you tell me how powerful you are ?" .I asked ,wanted to know more about him and his ghost power

"It's not really a secret in this town ,so I guess I can just sum it up for you instead letting you find out the long way" He smiled and look down to the fries bow "Oh ,I can see that you really enjoy Jazz's special fries .Can't be help ,I guess ,the thing is her best dish ,not even a 5 star chef can make fries better than her .I think we need a refill"

Sam took the bowl and head to the kitchen "Let's me .You two just sit here and talk "

"Thanks ,Sam .Where were we ? Ah ,righ ,I will tell me about my powers" he rubbed his chin and closed his left eye "Let's see .Every ghost has the basic powers , includes: flying ,invisibility ,intangibility ,and if they train a little ,they can use overshadow and ecto-blast or ecto-beam .It depend on how they use their energy ,they can form their ecto-energy into solid object ,pretty much like the Green Lantern"

"What is the overshadow skill that you talked about" I interrupted him

"Ghostly Possession ,ghost fade into a person ,animal or object and control them .It is really hard to resist .As far as I know ,the only normal person who has resisted an overshadow is my dad ,although it was just a few second but that required a lot of will power .Ghost can not overshadow ghost ,but I can be if I'm in my human form .My parents invented the ecto-deflectors to prevent against this power "

"And that were just basic powers .I would really hate to fight a ghost " I sighed .Most super heroes don't have that much power to deal with ghost .And the guy sitting in front of me has to deal with them almost everyday

"Right .And every ghost has their unique abilities ,skills ,powers or whatever you want to call .For example ,there is a female rockstar ghost have control over music ,for the record ,she is famous too .Another ghost can control his shadow ,to be correct ,his shadow is another ghost .His girfriend's kiss can banish men into an unknown realm ,and if she doesn't realease them within 8 hours ,they're gone for good .Another one can control electricity tools .A genie ghost can grant you any wish ,but she will twist it in the way she want ,so that wish will turn into one heck of a disaster .I know a ghost can control weather ,and he is the source of many natural disasters .You see ,ghost's power is unique ,there are strong powers , there are lame power .Like Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost ,she controls food and he controls boxes ,their daughter will be able to control food that is in can or box or any kinds of container ." he explained to me

So ghosts are like that .They possess powers that can rival some of the world greatest superheros .I was afraid of the day we have to deal with ghosts

" But " Danny continued " Most ghost just stay in the Ghost Zone and enjoy their eternal after-life or just stay at their haunt and you know...being ghost"

"You still haven't told me anything about your powers" I reminded him

"Forgive him ,sometimes he get distracted easily" Sam sat down and placed the fries bowl on the table

"Yeah ,sorry about that" he smiled sheepishly and scrashed the back of his head "Right ,I have ghost basic powers ,better strength ,speed ,agility ,reflect ,endurance, regeneration ,I have good hand to hand combat ability ,cryokisnesis or you can say ice power ,and a secret move I will keep for myself ,you know ,always keep your hand well hidden "

"I know ,we all have to keep something to ourselves .Then the Ghost Zone is the dimension of ghosts ,can you tell me about it ,I have been to many dimension ,but never to a ghost dimension"

"I will ,if you tell me about some dimensions that you have been to" he smiled and held out his hand ,waiting for a hand shake

" Deal " I took his hand and gave it a shake

x

x

Danny POV

" I will just tell you what I know, what I'm allowed to tell and what I want to let you know .Other than that ,I can't .Well ,the GZ has existed since the beginning of time ,I guess even before the time of ancient god .Basicly ,it has no gravity except for some floating land .There are countless doors and portal ,even lands from our other world that was dragged ino the Ghost Zone (the kingdom of Aragon) floating inside ,each door and portal lead to a ghost lair ,realm or another part of the GZ ,some lead to places on Earth (or some places else) ,even lead to another time in past or future .That is all I can say about the Ghost Zone "

" Sound like a fascinating place ,for me at least " she said .Obviously she think it is a peaceful place

" It is if you are not hated by half of its inhabitants ,wanted for no reason and mostly every ghost in there would be happy to attain my funeral ,open a party ,singing ,dancing and drinking on my grave .And that become an annual holiday just like the Chrismas truce ,maybe they will call it "Liberation day " or "Phantom-free day" or somthing along those lines" I tried to make a joke with the information that I'm hated in the Ghost Zone

And it worked .I earned some giggle from Raven ,and she doesn't even try to hide it ,not really look like the Raven I saw on the news

" Sound like you are a popular guy " she stated

" Indeed I am " I smiled " Now I guess it time for you to fulfil your end of our deal "

"Right ,then how many world do you want me to tell you ,you just tell me one ,so I will return with one ,OK ?" she smirked

"Come on ,Raven ,you have been to many worlds ,many dimensions ,I have only been to one .I think five should be good .Please ,please ,please with a lot of chocolate chips on top under coffee dressing ,how can you say no to this face ?"

I performed my favorite move ,the Danny puppy eyes .Man ,even Sam with her will of steel can't resist when I use this move .Look at me ,Raven ,Look into my eyes .Obey, my wish is your order ,submit to my command ,you can not resist me ,you feel the need to do what I say

"Stop it !" she yelled "You win ,stop with the eyes" Well .look like I got my wish

"Just so you know ,it is not because of your eyes ,it is because I don't want to hear those creepy things in your head " she groaned

"I won anyway" I had a triumphant smirk on my face

"I haven't seen anyone who can resist that " Sam said

After that ,Raven told us about several worlds that she has been to .The first is a world that human can turn parts of their body into a certain animal's parts depend on each person ,they aren't really advanced in magic or science ,so they are kind of like in the middle age .The second one is kind of weird ,its citizens are bouncy fluffy balls and smooth soft balls with eyes and mouth ,they do nothing but bouncing around ,eating ,singing ,sleeping ,they don't even have to worry about predators for that world don't have such things ( some can say it is a kid heaven ,but according to Sam ,that is the description of hell ,and to me ,I don't really like that world) .

Next ,there are a world that full of pirates ,not just any pirates ,there are many pirates with super powers ( seriously ,Youngblood would love this world) .The next one is a world just like ours ,it just they have vampire (and werewolf) ,but the most ridiculous thing is ,their vampire are not weaken or burnt under the light of The Sun ,for god sake , they spakle under the Sun's light ,what kind of vampire spakle under the Sun ( so gay in so many levels) ( Sam :really ? they spakle ? that is absolutely not vampire ) .

The final world is a world that everything is about food ,food and food ,their greatest entertainments are delicious foods ,there are hunters that look for rare ingredients in dangerous places ,and eating super delicious food can upgrade their powers ,Raven said that some of the dish there are beyond our imagination ,that no word can describe their tastiness ( damn , I 'm drooling right in front of two beautiful girls ,I really want to go to the Far Frozen right now ,ask Frostbite to lend me the Infi-Map and teleport to that world )

"Are we even now ?" Raven asked with a smile on her face

"More than that ,you really open a new world in front of our eyes" Sam and I both said

" Glad you like my stories ! Can I have another cup ,please "

"With pleasure" I said, took her cup and head to the kitchen

x

x

Sam POV

"Wait ,me too" I said and gave him my cup

"Ok ,wait a sec" he grinned

With that ,Danny took the tray and went to the kitchen ,leave me with Raven alone ,and I had one of the crazies idea of my life

"Raven ,can I ask you something ?" I was really nervous

"Go on" she replied ,curiously looked at me

"Can you teach me magic" I said it ,I did ,would she teach me ,hell ,I'm nervous

" I don't know ,Sam ,my magic come from my bloodline ,I was taught by a very spicial method which was develope by the Monks of Azarath ,I don't think I can teach you to use magic" she answered me in her monotone voice ,yet I can feel a little hint of sadness in her words "beside ,no offense ,you don't have the potential of using magic ,why I can't explain to you ,I just know it"

"Oh ,sorry for asking you such a weird thing" I sighed

"But if you want to ,I can teach you something else" she took my hand

"What is it ?" I asked excitedly

"They are something you can call Dream Control and Mind Explore" she explained " You can travel into your mind and control your dream,easily "

My eyes were wide open ,and my mouth had the shape like this ('o') ,I was so speechless at that moment

"Teach me that ,please,please,please" Wow ,talk about out of control ,but think about it ,travel into your own mind ,control your dream ,just think of the possibilities

"Easy ,just get in the lotus stance ,focus on your mind ,and leave everything to me" Raven said and put her hand on my forehead

x

_x_

_Slowly ,slowly ,I can feel that my body has faded away ,let my mind become free ,just like I have lived in a cage for all my life ,and now ,I have obtained freedom ,a freedom I didn't know I have _

_Being open before my eyes is the universe of my mind ,a vast space full of_

_"__Sunlight ,Flowers ,Pink ,Teddy Bears ,Boy Bands ,Justin Bieber__,...?" I yelled ,what am I looking at right now ,no ,my eyes ,it's burnt " __Raven ,we have to get out ,we are in the dark side of my mind ,my evil-self must be in here or Pandora has unleashed her box inside my mind ,hurry ,I don't wanna die__"_

_"__Hold yourself together ,Sam__" she slapped my really hard "__This must be your Happy realm __"_

_And after that ,she pointed to a figure from far away ,who is riding toward us on a ... rainbow unicorn ? "__And I assume that is your Happy__" she deadpaned_

_"__Welcome to the realm of Happy ,and Happy happen to be my name ,I am Happy ,very happy to see you ,Sam ,Raven__"_

_She talked in the most peppy voice I have ever heard in my life ,and I have known Paulina for a few years ,but she is nothing compare to my Happy .And she wears my normal clothes , just in pink ,added many ribbons ,flowers ,even a pair of angel wings ,also in pink ,what the heck is wrong with my mind_

_"__Ok ,that's it ,I can not stand for this any more __" I shouted and picked up a big candy stick on the ground " __I'm gonna kill you__"_

_And I chased her around ,swinging that big candy ,hope I can get a hit on her head .And she just running around ,laughing ,shouting something about happiness ,and smiles ,and fun .Oh ,I'm so gonna show her how I have fun ,I wish I have a Fenton Anti Creep Stick right now_

_"__Let it go ,Sam ,if you kill her you will never be happy again , until she is revived ,that is__" Raven said in her monotone voice ,look like she get tired of watching me chasing Happy around .Well ,I'm tired anyway ,so she will be in one piece ,for now _

_"I__ will be back ,I swear on the name of Sam Manson__" I yelled at the top of my lungs_

_"__You will ,and that should be Samantha Fenton__" I swear I can hear some giggle around ,yet when I turn to Raven ,she still look like nothing happen with her serious face_

_"__Oh for the sake of Satan ,I hope my emotion are not all like her__" I hissed_

_"__No ,they will be very different depend on which emotion they represent__" that was the answer I got from Raven_

_Not long after that ,we found a ghost portal ,maybe I have hung out with Danny to much so much that even a portal in my mind look like a ghost portal_

_x_

_x_

_The next realm is more to my taste ,but it is a lot smaller than Happy realm ,it is just a large room ,with some several doors ,the wall is painted black with a lot of gothic decorations ,in the middle of the room is a large bed ,also in black ,and there is a person lying on it_

_Another one of my emotions ,I wonder which is she_

_She is wearing something I woundn't even dream of wearing .A full set of very sexy black lingerie ,with highheels ,stockings ,garterbelt ,wrist gloves ,all in black .And she is very ... desirable ,even for a girl ,and that said girl is looking at another version of herself .I don't know if I can be like her ,Danny will be as good as mine .But this much sexy is so wrong ,no ,it must be a crime to be this attractive_

_Suddenly_

_"__So ,you have come ,to the realm of Lust ,love__" I heard a very seductive voice ,and I found myself being pulled closer to her_

_Wait ,did she say that she is my Lust ? Oh no ,I don't know about you ,but I think that word mean trouble_

_She has open her eyes ,my beautiful violet eyes ,and she keep them half open ,half close to make it more sexy ,with a very seductive smile ,she pulled me closer to her ,and wispered into my ears with voice full of sweetness and seduction_

_"__Stay for a while ,let me show you our power ,the power to make Danny ours__" _

_With that ,she licked the back of my ears and run her fingers along my back ,and I feel like a course of electricity has run throught my spine .I let out a moan at that moment .She countinued doing that a few time before laying a few kisses on my neck ,put one of her hand on my hip ,the other still busy holding me down ,Slowly ,her lips moved down to chest and her hand found its way under my skirt_

_Wow ,wow ,this is enough ,I had to use all of my strength to get away from her ,oh ,that was close ,just a little more and I would walk down that path of a narcissist and a lesbian_

_"__eehh ,why you run ,I thought you like what we were doing__" she said_

_"I do ,but this is wrong ,I just ... argg" I crashed my head "I will go now ,let's go ,Raven"_

_I look around to see a dead red Raven in the corner ,wow ,I didn't know a human can be that red ,if she is human ,that is_

_"__Hey ,I have a Dannybot ,full size, and I mean really ,really full size ,if you know what I mean ,we can have some great fun__" Lust waved at me and pointed to a door " __or we can get some nice tools from that room ,I have a lots__"_

_Oh Satan ,I have to get out of here ,before I walk down the wrong path_

_"__No ,and tell me which door will let me out of your realm__" I asked with a lot of determination_

_She just sighed and show me the way ,a green door that hides another ghost portal_

_"__Come back when you change your mind ,hon__" she said a lied down on the bed again _

_I quickly dragged Raven out of that wicked room_

_"__Raven__" I placed both of my hands on her shouders_

_"__Yes ?__" she looked at me ,still red like hell ,I can see steam come out of her head_

_"__Nothing happened here ,Ok__" everything will be just a bad dream ,it's for the best_

_"__What things ? What happened here __?" she said with a smile ,wow ,she's good _

_And with that ,we escaped the realm of Lust ,for now_

_x_

_x_

_Books ,books and books _

_Books are everywhere ,on the shelves ,on the floors ,floating around in the air ,..._

_"__This must be the realm of your Wisdom __" Raven said in her usual monotone voice_

_" __Well ,it's not really that hard to realize __" I know I read a lot of books ,but isn't this a little too much_

_"__Do you wanna see your Wisdom ,I guess that she knows we are here already __" Raven asked me while looking throught a random book she took down from the air_

_"__Yes ,Yes ,I do__" I turn around to see another me standing behind us ,the only things to tell us apart are her pair of glasses and the pure white lab coat_

_"__What knowledge you want to seek in the sanctum of wisdom ,Sam's Library __?" she asked us dryly_

_"__Wow ,I have a library in my mind ?__" Now I know that the world is not really that crazy "__First ,a field of girly stuffes ,next a room of the sex driven slut who has a full size Dannybot ,now ,an enourmous library ,what's next ,an ancient arena ,a slaughterhouse ,oh ,wait I know ,maybe a cheerleading room that have Paulina shrine in the middle __"_

_"__Then you have seen the realm of Happy and Lust__" she smirked "__I guess that you had quite an experience with Lust ,eh__"_

_" __Well ,to answer your question__" she took off her glasses and cleaned it with her lab coat "__yes ,we have an ancient arena ,and that is Brave's realm ,she fights a lot of things in there to ,and I quote "To strengthen Sam's fighting spirit__" "_

_she did an air quote _

_"__And yes ,we do have a slaughterhouse ,Rage lives in that house ,fortunately ,she hardly leaves the house since her victims are immortal and that house is inescapeable , and heed my warning ,don't go into her house if you want to keep your belief and your sanity__" she looked me in the eyes ,deadly serious _

_"__And no ,for god sake ,we don't have that damn cheerleading room ,but we have a gym instead ,Sporty lives there . Gluttony runs the restaurant ,which get ingredients from Sympathy's farm ,Love lives in her garden ,the hut in the black swarm is Jealousy's home ,Sloth and Rude share a small room ,but Rude mostly rides around on her bike , the house in the middle of the cemetery belong to Sad , Timid mostly stay in her room ,and there are several others__" she finished_

_"__Wow ,just wow__" I find it's difficult to describe my feeling right now .I have a whole world inside my head_

_"I__ think that we should go now ,Sam ,Danny is very worry now__" Raven said_

_With that she took me out of my mind_

To see a worried Danny sitting in front of me


	5. Chapter 5

Well ,I guess I don't need to say I own nothing but the story

And I apologize for my very slow update ,even a snail can update faster than me ,if the snail can type on the computer ,that is

Ok ,New chapter

x

x

x

Danny POV

They have been out for haft an hour

What should I do now ?

Wait

Wait

Wait

I walked around the room ,back and ford ,waiting for them to wake up from whatever they are doing

Suddenly

They both opened their eyes

Sam looked at me and asked

"Are you worry about me ,Danny ?"

"Of course I am .Do you have any idea how worry I am ?" I yelled "I almost think that Noctune have something to do with this ,or some other ghosts"

Sam suddently has an interest in her feet

"Sorry .I took her into her mind" Raven backed her up .She looked like a sister protecting her sister (older or bigger ,I didn't know)

"Took her into her mind ?" I shouted in exciment ,hands in the air waving around like a crazy monkey ,wait ,why did I do that ? "You gotta tell me the story"

"Well ,we mediated ,and we led our conciousness into my mind" Sam continued "We had quite an experience and I found out that my mind is like a small town ,very unique small town ,each of my emotions have a seperated realms"

Wow ,Magic really is something ,Well ,if it's just that then no need no make a fuss

"Well then ,I guess we can relax now "

Tucker called at that time

"Hello ,Tuck" I said

"Danny" Tucker said in his serious voice " I guess you can't avoid the Titan after all ,huh?"

"Yeah .But it's not a big deal ,she promised to keep my secret ,she is nice ,and as you has already known ,Sam and Raven are like sister to each other now"

"Well ,that's good ,one less thing to worry about .But there is a big deal" He pressed " You are on TV "

"That's not something new ,I'm on TV at least two or three time a week" I laughted

"Just turn on the TV" he said and hung up

"Let's see what make him so serious ,this is not normal"

I said and found my way to the counch and turn on the TV

_"This is Lance Thunder ,we have just received a video tape about our local Ghost-Boy having a fight with the usual metal ghost ,usually known as Skulker .As always ,he beat the metal ghost so easily .But there is something shocking after the fight ,the dark Titan ,the girl of magic ,Raven ,of the Teen Titan had confronted him and then they had a conversation .We don't know what they talked about but after a little hostile moment from the Ghost-Boy ,they seemed to be on good term with each other .As you can see on the tape ,Raven was smiling at him ,something any of us hardly see even when she is with her Titan comrades ,and now she showed her smile to the infamous Inviso-Bill .After that ,they flew away togerther .And we received many opinioins about this event_

_**-**__**That witch has formed an alliance with the ghost freak .We have to stop this wicked evil immediately**_

_**-The Teen Titan has recruited member for a few months .She must be here to asked him to join their team**_

_**-Those freaks of nature should just go to hell .Where they belong **_

_**-I think this is love .The girl of darkness and the boy of the dead .That's just natural .Cool**_

_**-Maybe this is just a coincidence .I have no idea**_

_**-Maybe they are friend ,and now she is paying him a visit ,I guess**_

_**-Raven betrayed the Titan to be with that god damn menace**_

_**-Is my Ghost-boy leaving Amity Park ? I don't think so ,he love me (**__Well ,that's Paulina for you ,poor Dash__**)**_

_**-I think we're about to get a super team of our own .Amity Park will have a superhero team .Wooooo Yeah**_

_**-The force of darkness will prevail .The world will see the truth**_

_**-Why can't they just leave us alone .We normal people don't need them**_

_**-...bla...bla...bla... **_

_"As you can see ,there are possitive opinions and there are negative opinions . We don't know the truth about their relationship or the meaning behind their meet .We will have to wait ,only time can answer our question .Have a good... _

_"Wait ,one of our reporter are having an interview with the rest of the Teen Titan ,together with Kid Flash of Tttan North_ _,they are here ,in Amity Park and they have agreed to answer some question_

_R : Robin ,what's your opinion about Inviso-Bill ?_

_Robin: He is like a puzzle .There are some of his action showed that he act heroicly ,but his crime record are really long .We need to know more about him to judge .But I assure you ,if this guy is a menace ,he is going down ,hard ,and soon_

_**( Not as soon as you going to wear bikini and running around singing "Baby baby" in the Mall ,with oil all over your body .Now ,where is Star's number ? She should have all the albums of this JB guy)**_

_R: Has your friend ,Raven , known our Ghost-Boy before ?_

_Starfire : oh , ,you have a strange name_

_R: Uh ,no ,My name is Mary Sue ,please answer my question ,Starfire_

_Starfire :Ah yes ,as I know ,Raven haven't know the Boy of the Ghost personally ,but I think she has heard of him before_

_Robin :No suprise .She like dark things_

_**( Why am I not suprised ?)**_

_R: Do you have any intention of recruiting him when you come here ?_

_Terra : No man ,we are here because we want to have a peaceful vacation .Stuff ourselves full , relax ,take a walk in the woods ,picnic by the lakeside ,enjoy the sun ,stay away from all of our villain and the press ,you know ,thing normal people do on weekends ,or vacations .And now ,we totally feel like home .But tell you the truth ,if he is a good guy ,then I can't see why not_

_**(wow ,talk about sarcastic ,I like this girl)**_

_Robin : No ,we are not_

_**( Ok ,that's the truth ,I'm cool with that)**_

_R: Is Raven gonna leave the Teen Titan ?_

_Beastboy :Hey .What kind of question is that ,dude ? We Titan are like family ,we fight together ,we live together ,we laught together ,we love each other .But she tend to hit me when I joke .Guess she can't understand how funny I am .By the way ,do you know what does Phantom say to the wall ?_

_R: Uh .no_

_Beastboy : Hey just passing through..See ,funny ,right ?_

_**( Family guy ,nice ,yes .Funny ,no )**_

_**(Sam: I think you did it ,once**_

_**me: A bet ,Tucker won**_

_**Raven: I would love to see that)**_

_R :Do you think they have some feeling for each other ?_

_Kid Flash : No ,of course not. I am her boyfriend .I know my Raven .She love me . I love her .WE love each other .There is no place for the third wheel .Beside ,why does she want to leave for a boy when she can have a man ?_

_**(Arrogant .Overconfident .Well ,he has the right)**_

_R :What ? Another shocking news .We have a new official Titan couple_

_Robin :Yes .They have been together for a few months .He helped her get over her broken heart .Her last love was with an evil dread dragon in disguide .Poor Raven easily fallen in love with evils in human shape and we won't let that happened to her again_

_**( I think the last part is directed at me**_

_**Raven : Why doesn't he tell all the world what type of underwear I'm wearing today , too.**_

_**me :what type ? which colour?**_

_**She and Sam smacked me in the head ,real hard**_

_**OUCH**_

_**Sam :you felt in love with an evil dread dragon ?**_

_**Raven : in disguide ,once,his name is Malchior ,he pretended to be Rorik ,one of the most powerful mage of all time ,just a few weeks ,I sealed him into a book ,again)**_

_**me : Rorik had passed on to The Oblivion ,long ago**_

_**Raven :How do you know ?**_

_**me: By chance ,I read his last will in Ghostwriter's library .It was wirtten over 200 years ago .He asked Ghostwriter to keep it and his magic books**_

_**Raven: what does it say ?**_

_**me: just something about his long lost love ,and finally he could see her again .I guess she had passed on long before him .Good guy**_

_**Sam :True love never fade**_

_**Raven :Yes ,may he rest in peace with her .Can you ask that Ghostwriter to let me read his magic books ?**_

_**me : I can try **_

_**Raven :thank you .Ah ,and what is The Oblivion ?**_

_**me: in ghosts legend ,that is the ultimate final resting place .When a ghost have nothing to do with this world any more ,and he/she/it want to leave everything behind in order to move on ,they will fade into nothing ,their's will will have the final journey to The Oblivion .It is not Heaven nor Paradise ,it is not Hell nor Abyss ,it is just the place of eternal peace ,only ghosts can be there**_

_**Raven : I see**_

_R : What do you think about the earlier event ?_

_Cyborh : No comment .Raven is one of the smartest Titan .She knows what she is doing .Yeah ,she maybe a bit naive sometimes ,but I trust her's judgement on this matter .I know almost to nothing about this Phantom guy so I will say nothing about him .But if she is hurt by him ,he will have to answer to my Sonic Gun . And I really mean it_

_**(Good guy ,smart ,kind of hot head but with a calm mind**_

_**me : can this guy be more overprotective ?**_

_**Raven: Look who's talking**_

_**Sam: Any one can say that but you**_

_**Together :you have no right to say that .You are overprotective just like him**_

_**me :Ok ,you're right ,a little )**_

_Robin :Rest assure ,citizens of Amity Park ,we are Teen Titan ,no evil will escape our justice ,even if he is dead or not_

_**(What's his problem ,what did I do to make him hate me so much)**_

_Well ,people of Amity Park ,that's what we have from the Teen Titan .Once a again ,we will let time answer the questions .Good day ,everyone .Lance Thunder out_

The phone rang again

I picked it up

"Is that enough to count as a big deal now ?" It was Tucker

"Yes ,it was" I spoke

"Good ,now ,would you and Sam get dressed and you be kind get your ass to the door and open it for me" he joked

"Funny ,Tuck ,real funny" I groaned

And there he was ,standing in my living room ,devouring my hot wings and drumsticks

"What do we do now ?" he asked ,still chewing my food

"You guys do nothing ,I will deal with my friends" Raven said

"Well ,there's nothing we can do ,so we will just let you do that " he spoke ,food flying out of his mouth

"Manner ,Tucker" Sam growled and gave him a glare

"Sorry ,I get like this when I'm worried" he swallowed the food and forced it down the a glass of juice "By the way ,where is Jazz ?"

"At the library ,with Dawn and almighty gloomy Morty" I said ,and hissed at the last part

"Seem like you have a great dislike for this person" Raven raised her eyebrown " Is he yout enemy or something"

" Something ,Morten Wolf is a good guy ,but he likes Jazz ,and you can get how over there reacted "

" I see " Raven chuckled

"And he also a hunter" Sam countinued

"Oh ,and what does he hunt ?" Sam's voice raised the curiousity in Raven

"Mostly everything , Demon/Ghost/Dragon/Witch/Vampire/Werewolf/Alien/Criminal.../Bounty Hunter , you name it ,he hunts it .It appeared that he come from a bloodline of Mystic Hunters and long ago ,they were a part of an organization called the Hunt Team ,or Hunt Gang or something like that"

"The Hunt Clan ,an ancient human organization that was founded by Grancog The Jealous Chief ,a tribal war-chief back in the 6th century ..The legend said that he was a rich, powerful man in ancient Europe ,but he always think that other people had something that he didn't have .And he had many solutions for that ,money,trading ,stealing , threatening ,robbing, blackmail and if none of the above worked ,he resort to his last method ,if he couldn't have it ,no one could .The samething happened with the magical world ,he desired its power but couldn't have it ,so in the end ,he wanted to destroyed the magical world .Thus ,he founded the Huntclan after he saw that his army counln't destroy the magical world .And the war between the Huntclan and the magical world has been going on till the very present day." Raven explained

"Right .But his ancestor think that was wrong ,and took his family off the clan .After that ,they vowed only to hunt for their own good ,not for the destruction of the magical world ,and if it is on the verge of being destroyed ,they will step in" Sam finished " That's his mother side story

"And his father ? " Raven asked

"Nothing" Sam said "according to him ,the guy is just a normal man ,with a well paid job and love to travel around the world ,according to Dawn ,he is a womanizer that love to travel the world ,an irrisponsible dad leave his children to their mom and go find other women ,oh ,and she is Morten little sister with another mother ,it appears that has a lot of children ,and most of them have super-power ,the guy has a taste for non-normal women ,a some are superheros "

"Do I know them ?" Raven asked ,she really wanted to know who are the super heroes whose father is such a man

"Sorry ,can't tell you ,it's their secret ,not mine to share" Sam shrugged and gave Raven smiled ,more like a smirk if you ask me

"How about Morten and Dawn" Raven pressed

"No ,they are not ,Dawn want to have a normal life ,as normal as it can be when you are a supers, your family are full of super-heroes ,has a weapon vault under your house and your half-brother want to keep guys out of your life until you are 20" I said "Poor girl ,that guy acts like an old man sometimes"

Suddently

Raven black and yellow round communicator around her jewel bell decided to go off

She sighed "Here come the detective" and flipped open her communicator

"Raven ,where are you ?" Robin angry face appeared on the screen ,I guessed the other Titans are behind him now

"Remember the Danny guy from the fast food store ,Nasty Burger ? "

"The black hair guy that stop BB and Cy from making stupid argument about meat and vegetable ?"

" **IT IS NOT STUPID **" Well ,I could hear the yell from both sides of her communicator ,so I guess Robin has his fair share of anrgy comments of pride on what you believe

"Yeah ,I remember him ,don't like him much ,he looks suspicious" Really ? What the heck is wrong with this guy head ?

"Since when any one is not suspicious to YOU ?" Raven hissed angrily

"Wow ,chill down ,Rae ,what's wrong with you ?" he hastily said ,in confuse

"Let see ,that suspicious guy happened to invited me to his house ,happened to offer me food ,drink ,happened to give me precious information and just happen to be sitting next to me when you said ,oh ,what is it ? Ah yeah ,you don't like him and he is suspicious ,want to say something more ?

"Oopp" he said " uuhh ,huumm ,sorry ? " He said ,I could see he sweating really hard in my mind ,with a stupid smile too

"Tell him it's ok ,I didn't really like him that much ,who would like a street light anyway" I joked

"Hey ,my costum was based on the the bird ,Robin ,not street light" he yelled

"Why don't you sit on a your pole and watch the traffic goes wild because drivers can not tell what should they do when all 3 lights are on" I mocked

"Beside ,you smell like cheap hair gel ,and higher hair style won't make you look higher " Oohh ,I swear I heard 4 people laughing their ass off while rolling on the ground behind him .Man ,how I love myself right now

Raven smacked me in the head with with a book surrounded by her black energy

"I saw the news ,Robin" Raven said in her monotone voice with a sigh of annoyance "You guys want to see me ,right ?"

"Yeah ,I need an explaination" Robin said "Can you come back to the Nasty Burger ?"

"And share your fate with the media .Thanks ,but no thanks ." Raven said in our amusement

"Ok ,fine ,where can we meet you ?" he said in haste

"Do I look like I know the town ?" Raven said "Sam ,where can I meet them without the crowd that want to tear us apart"

"Well ,there is a café 3 blocks away ,The Nightmare ,only goth go there ,we have until 8 before the place is filled with angry and depress teenagers" Sam said excitedly

"They serve great coffee ,nice music and poems"

"Now that's the place I want to go" Raven said and smiled "You heard her ,Robin .When I press the emergency button ,just follow the signal"

And she closed the communicator

"Danny ,do you think you want to meet my friends" she asked me with concern in her voice

Normally ,who doesn't wan to meet the Teen Titan ,well ,as long as you are not a villain and they think that the best place you can be is behind bars .I do want to meet them too ,fellow super-heroes ,but I don't think it is a good idea to meet them while the Robin ,yes the leader of Teen Titan has already hate me for god know why .But this might be a good chance ,if the Titans tell the world that I'm the good guy ,well ,the population of Phantom hater country will suffer a great decrease .My life will be a lot easier ,in some way ,yes .But if things go wrong ,and according to Murphy's Law , if a thing can go wrong ,it will go wrong .By personal experience ,I do have a lot of encounter with

"Opinions ,guys" In time like this ,it would be better to ask for idea from your long time friends

"You ask me ? It's your life ,not mine" Tucker said while tapping his PDA " but if you crew up ,the Ghost Zone will be our new home ,I don't think many will come to our welcoming party "

" I don't know Danny ,I think Raven can help ,but her alone mean nothing if the rest of them don't acknowledge you as a super hero " Sam stated ,pacing around the room

"No offense ,Raven ,but I don't think you alone will be enough "

"I think so ,too" Raven sighed "Our team are like family ,which means there are no official leader ,but every team need someone in charge ,and that someone happen to be Robin ,and he happen to dislike you ,Danny .But I will do my best to help you if you just give it a try"

"Man ,all I ask is a week without evil ghosts ,annoying ghosts ,someone planning to take over the town ,or the world ,insane people ,ghost hunters ,dead or alive situations. Just one fucking week .And what do I get ? More troubles" hands in the air ,I shouted

" That's what come with the business ,Danny" Raven smiled

"Alright ,I'll give it a try" I sighed and got up "But I will not reveal my secrets ,and if thing go wrong ,I won't go down without a fight "

"I will do the same if I'm that situation ,too" Raven smiled ,she sure is understanding .

"You guys stay here ,ready the Specter Speeder ,just in case" I said to them "And call Valerie ,too ,tell her everything"

"Don't you think you should do it yourself ,dude" Tucker looked at me ,stop chewing on my food ,well ,to be exact ,there is nothing left to chew

"I want to ,but in case things go wrong ,I'm gonna need as much back up as I can ,you are her boyfriend ,it will be just a walk on the beach" I said

"In case you forget ,I will remind you that beach is full of killer sharks ,one wrong step and we are goners" he said playfully

"Oh ,and prepare the sausages ,they will be great back up" I pointed to the fridge " I forgot to feed them yesterday "

"Sausages ?" Raven raised an eyebrown

"Let's just say that you don't want to eat my mom's homemade food"

"Danny ,be careful " Sam muttered "Listen ,this doesn't sound like me ,I know ,but if things doesn't work out ,we can run away ,somewhere safe"

"Nowhere is safe ,Sam" I have to do this ,for me ,for all of us " Don't worry ,I'll be fine"

"Remember ,we are always here for you" she said ,in verge of shedding tear .Strange ,she look so beautiful while she about to cry

My heart skipped a beat .I have realized for quite some time that Sam is a beautiful girl ,and I have a strange feeling for her ever since .I have been wondering for a while what the hell is that feeling .And now ,just now ,I know ,that is love .No wonder Tucker call me Clueless number one ,and everybody else just call me clueless ,even Dash "I know you are dumb ,but you can't be that dumb,clueless" that's what he said .Well ,now I know what he mean .For I'm about to do one heck of a thing in my life ,confront the Teen Titan ,I want to do something bigger first

"Sam" I asked ,hold her hand and looked straight into her eyes "I am one hell of a big idiot"

"What are you talking about ?" confused ,she said while blushing like crazy

"I know this is too sudden ,and it sound a little crazy" I sounded a little stammered " But I ..I think that uh ...man ,this is hard ,you see ..ah I have.. uh feeling ..uhm for you, how should I put this .. uhm ah maybe I have fallen in love with you"

Silence

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

The silence is killing me ,she just stood there ,spechless ,looked at me with eyes full of surprise

Well ,I suppose it is understandable .Her long time childhood friend just confessed his love to her

Why doesn't she give me an answer .Maybe this is a mistake

Suddently

She cried

Tear was flowing down her face .I knew it ,confess to her was a mistake

"Look ,Sam" I said ,almost in tear ,too "I'm sorry ,just pretend that this never happen ,ok ,just being friend is fine"

"Idiot" she shouted

"I know I am" I said ,tried to comfort her

She rest her head on my chest ,crying and punching ,real hard

"Idiot

Idiot

Idiot

Idiot"

She's still crying

I can't take this anymore

"I'm sorry" and hug her "let just forget what I said"

"Are you relly that stupid" She shouted again

"I don't understand" I said in confusion

"Why" she cried

"Because I love you" I said " but if you don't think about me that way ,you don't have to return the feeling"

"Why"

"For now I know that you are the one in my heart" I said sincerely "Without you there is no me"

"Why did you make me wait for so long" she cried on my chest

"Because ...wait ...what did you just say ?"

"Now you have hearing-problem too ?

I have been waiting for god know how long for this confession

I have had feeling for you since the day we met"

I have loved you for that long ,even when we were just little kids

My heart has belong to you since then

My love was unanswerd for such a long time

I have been jeaulous with every girls that you had your eyes on

And now you are saying that you love me

How do you expected I would react ? Dan-Dan"

"Nickname already ?" smirked Tucker

"Shut it Tucker" Raven said

"Yeah ,or I will stuff you full with veggies" I said

"I will make it up for you ,I promise" I said and hug her closer

"I know you will" she smiled ,yet still crying

"Does this mean that we are officially a couple now ?"

She placed a light kiss on my lips ,it smell like nature ,to be exact ,it smell like herbal tea

"Does that answer your silly quesyion" Now I know that at least some one up there ,and down here love me

"Yes ,it does ,Sammy" I smiled

"You are really lucky that you are my boyfriend now ,or you would have lied on the floor" she said

"Get a room ,you two " Tucker teased us

That earned him a Sweet Chin Music right in the chin

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 beng beng beng ,we have a winner

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time we should go ,Danny"

"Right ,I will be back ,Sammy" I let her go

"You will ,I'm not gonna let my new found boyfriend leave me alone" Sam smirked

"Look like you don't have to work on your courage after all ,he did it for you" Raven smiled

"She know you love me" I asked

"Everybody do ,well ,except for you " Tucker stated

"Yeah,she know ,it's nice ,I don't have to do anything and now I have you"

"I'm really an idiot" I facepalmed

"Yes ,yes you are" Raven deadpand " Now ,let's go before Robin decide to think that you did something evil to me

"Like what ?" I joked "I can do a lot of thing

"Who know" she said in monotone "kidnap, brainwash ,torture ,rape ,make me dress in pink"

"You love to joke ,do you" I said

"Do I ?" she smirked "That;s only for me to know ,Ghost-boy"

"Fine" I said and shouted "I'm going ghost"

"Now ,I'm ready to go"

"I will bring him back ,don't worry ,Sam" she said

"Be careful ,both of you" Tucker said while Sam just stood there

"When was I not careful" I said and punched him on the shoulder

"First ,ouch ,that hurt .Second ,always"

"Fine ,you win"

"I know ,at least I will be rich after today" He laughed

"Right ,the bet pool" I will tell you about this another time

"What bet ?" Sam growled

"Not something you want to know Sam ,trust me ,my love" I said and kissed on her cheek

"That has a nice ring to it" she smiled "Now ,go and get them ,tiger"

"You got it"

And I took Raven hand ,flied us out of the house ,invisible and intangible

x

x

_x_

_Ok ,end of chapter 5_

_Tell me what you think ,and maybe what you want_


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter for those who want to read

For those who don't want to ,well ,you don't have to read ,but can I convinced you to ?

I am very sorry for a lot of grammar mistakes ,misspelling or anything wrong ( or suck (^_^) ) you have spotted in this chapter and those before this

I did try my best ,but for a non-English speaker like me ,it is really difficult ,and I really appriciate those who encouraged me and also those who critized me ,you guys gave me motivation (positive and negative)

Now ,I own nothing but the story ,man ,I hate repeating this sentence so this will be the last time you see it

x

x

Robin POV

"You heard her ,Robin .When I press the emergency button ,just follow the signal"

And just like that ,Raven hung up on me .Well ,the press is mostly gone ,we somehow managed to chased off the fans ,crazy and non-crazy .Well ,we now offically kissed our peaceful vacation goodbye. My cape was nearly tattered ,kiss marks was all over my face (well ,that wasn't bad ,actually ,except for Starfire bad mood) ,Beast Boy's Hawaiian T-shirt is completely gone ,and he is complaining about some of his missing hair ,Starfire had to flew up to avoid crazy fan-boys that tried to feel some of her fine body ,Terra needed several stone hands to do the same thing ( and some boulders which floating on air behind her ) .Cyborg and KF are really lucky on this matter ,Cy only had to take a look and commented on some techno-geeks blueprint or inventions ,KF can avoid everything and sigh autographs at ...well ,flash speed

"What do we do now ,chief ?" Terra said behind a huge burger ,and I really doubt she can even take a bite from that "What's with the look ? I need energy after fighting off the angry mob"

And with that she open her mouth amazingly wide ,put that HUGE burger in ,and started chewing ,with the encouragement from Beast Boy

"Way to go ,Terra" he cracked a smile and began to made another green burger ,double the size of Terra's ,and did the same thing,and that mean double disgusting

"Way to go ,BB"

Man ,I really need to tell them not to do that in public ,it's not good for our image

"Well ,we do as she said " Cyborg answer Terra's question for me while sipping in some Nasty Coke ( in fact ,they as tasty ,not that you haven't known that already)

"Consider the fact that we don't know where she is until she give us the signal ,we really have no other choice right now" I said in frustration " but we really need to discuss this Phantom matter , I call for a quick meeting"

"Without Rae ?" KF asked

"Without Raven ,yes" I nodded "Now ,I want you guys' opinions about this matter"

"I think we should listen to Raven first" Terra spoke up " she is likely the smartest Titan among us Titans ,heck ,even among all the young heroes and villains of our generation, she is considered the smartest and most knowledgeable"

"Beside ,she is the expert on creepy things" BB added " I don't know about you guys ,but I think ghost is counted as creepy"

"Maybe she is smart ,but you all know that she can be very naive " I growled "Remember ? Last times ,we had to face off a dragon "

"That was a one time thing ,Rob" Cyborg said ,trying to get some sense into his teammate head "Most girl will love one or two jerks in their life ,maybe more ,but not every one will be a jerk ,one of my far cousin had to get married 4 times until she find the right one ,and I still haven't mention boyfriends ,Raven is no exception"

"Beside,who say that she is in love with this Phantom dude. She is not the type to cheat on her boyfriend " Beast Boy said and pointed to Kid Flash ,whos is stuffing himself with 30 donuts

"Yeah" Terra smiled and punched him in the shoulder

"Ouch ! What was that for ?" he asked and rubbed where he was hit ,it's not hurt ,but just for the mood

"For being smart" she grinded

And he turn into a green small racoon to chase her around ,laughing .I guessed that's the sigh that they don't want to take part in this meeting any more .Well ,they do have a point

"What do you think ,Starfire ?" I asked Starfire ,who is still chugging on mustard .How does she think mustard is good for drinking is beyond my knowledge

"I do not know" she signed "I do not want to see friend Raven is sad because she makes friend with bad people ,she was very sad after the fight with the enemy evil dragon from the book of her for a long time ,I do not want to see her like that again. But it will be wonderful if she make more friends beside us .I suggest that we wait for her to come and ask her if this Phantom person is to be trusted or not ,do you agree ,friend Robin"

"That's a good idea, but we already know that she will support this Phantom guy ,her judgement can not be counted on" I growled

"May I asked the reason ?" Starfire looked at me in confusion

"It means that Robin won't trust Raven no matter what she said ,because he think her opinion won't be fair" Kid Flash answerd in a bored voice and yawned ,left hand cover his mouth

"I have to . Can't risk that he maybe a villain and we don't take him down just because of her mistrust" I slammed my fist down to the table

"Then why don't you think that we may hurt another hero ,just like us ,just because of misunderstanding ?" Terra spoke up ,standing up with a green racoon as her hat

"Did you ever think that we may drive a hero into the corner just because you think that it's not safe ,because you can't take a chance"

"Of all people here ,I am the one that know full well what a cornered supers can turn into ,I was once a villain because I thought there was no place for me in this world"

"Terra" Beast Boy pulled her into a hug ,buried her face on his chest ,running his fingers through her blonde hair "You was a lost villain ,but now ,you are a true hero"

"That's all I want to say ,Rob ,make your choice carefully ,we have enough enemies already" she finished her speech

"Think before you act ,Robin" Cyborg put a hand on my shoulder and backed away

"Don't worry ,I will"

x

x

Tucker POV

And just like that ,they left

"Now ,let's get down to businees" Sam said and pointed to the fridge "Tucker ,you release the sausages ,I will get weapons from the vault"

and she went down to the basement

She left me to deal with the sausages ? Oh ,great ,even Danny had a hard time with them and she let me deal with those ferocious ,meat-hungry mutated tiny little devils ?

Well ,I'm so not a fighter ,so I will leave the job to the real fighter .So ,I took my PDA out and called Valerie

"What's up ,Tuckey" on the other end is the sweet voice of my girlfriend ,the Red Huntress

"Valerie ,I ... no , we have something to tell you ,something very important" I said

"Can't you say it on the phone" she said cauciously

"No ,you must come to Danny's place ASAP " ... and bring your hunting gears"

"What ...what are you talking about ,Tucker ?" she stuttered "I don't know what do you mean by that"

"Val ,please" I said "We know ,we all know about your second part-time job as a ghost hunter ,we know you are the Red Huntress"

"Tuck..." She didn't have the chance to finished that sentence

"Just come here ,Valerie " I said ,a little too loud to the phone "we need you ,now"

and I hung up the phone

x

x

Valerie POV

"We need you ,now"

And just like that ,he hung up on me .Oh no you don't ,Tuckey ,nobody hung up on this girl ,boyfriend or not ,you're gonna swim in the ocean of pain

But how can he know my secret .No one should know my secret ,except for my father ,that old fucker Vlad Master and Phantom .And all of them have no reason to tell my friends about my ghost hungting career

But my questions will be answered when I come the the Fenton Works ,so let's go and find out how

_10 minutes later ,at Fenton Works_

As a civilized citizen ,I rang the door bell "It's the moment of truth " .Half a minute of waiting .It was like the feeling you got when standing in front of an unknown door , wonder what is waiting for you at the other side .And to answer my question .Tucker was there

"Come in ,hurry ,got no time to wait" he said and dragged me into the house

"Hey ,I can walk ,you know" I said in protest "Beside ,I have a few questions ,and in case you don't know me very well ,I need them now"

"Just come inside ,we will tell you everything" He said in a hurry

2 minutes later ,in the Fenton kitchen

"So ,care to tell me how you know about my ... other job" I said ,crossing my hand

"First thing first ,I need to tell you something" he signed "man ,I hate you ,Danny"

Ok ,this is getting weird .Why does he want to meet me at Danny's house ,why does he know about my secret ,...

"You ... already know that the Fenton are ghost hunters ,right ?"

"Of course I do ,everybody know Mr and Mrs Fenton are ghost hunters" I said ,why does he has to ask me that

"Ok ,that's true ,but not the whole truth .You see ,they are not the only local ghost hunters in town ,there are someone have been doing that ,too"

"I know ,it's me ,...,and maybe Phantom ,too" I said " but that doesn't explain why you know my secret ghost hunting job"

"I'm getting to that ,just be patient ,please"

"Yeah ,you and Phantom have been doing a better job at ghost hunting than the Fenton ,I know that ,but we ,Danny ,Sam and I ,we have been ghost hunting for several months now ,even beore you started "

"How ?" I asked in suprise

"Do you remember what happened to Danny several months ago ?" does he really have to answer a question with another question ?

What happened to him several months ago ? I didn't hung out with him or really knew him at that time , I was a stuck up girl in the A-listers and I treated him like trash , even worse ,I really thought he is trash ,I really was a jerk .Now think about it ,I remember there was a rumour ,about him got caught in an accident in the Fenton lab , that was our main joke for a few day "Fenton got caught in a lab accident ,we will have Loser-geek the super loser flying around"

"Yeah ,I heard that he was in an accident ,is that true ?"

"True as Sam doesn't eat meat" he said "that was the beginning of everything"

"You see .Danny didn't really got away unscathed from that accident ,it did something to him "

"WHAT ? " I yelled

"You see ,he was inside the Fenton Ghost Portal when it was turn on "

"But how can he be alive ? " I said "Accordin to ,when you turn that portal on , it will release a large amount of electricity and ectoplasm"

"Yes ,that's right ,do you want a cookie ?" he smiled

Is this a right time for joke ? I can't believe him

"No time for joke ,Tuckey" and I gave him a pinch ,real hard and it gotta be really hurt

"Ouch ,just to lighten the mood" he cried

"Now get on with it "

"Fine fine fine ,I'm talking . This is my theory , the ectoplasm ,with the help of the electricity ,fused inside his DNA ,and this is Sam's theory ,the electricity killed him ,and then the ectoplasm revived him .Anyway ,that accident turn Danny into a halfa"

" A what ? " I asked in confusion

"It is a ghost term ,a half ghost - half human ,a human with a ghost form and ghost powers"

"So he got ghost powers ,so what ,I haven't seen him kicking ghost asses around"

"Oh ,that's the problem ,he has ,and you have seen him kicking ghost asses ,many times" Tucker smiled again "long story short ,Danny is Phantom"

"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?" you gotta be kidding me

"Think about it , Don't you see that both Dannys look alike ,just change their clothes ,hair and eye colours "

That hit me .Why didn't I realized it sooner ,it's so obvious .He doesn't even wear a mask or something like that ,Danny Fenton ,Danny Phantom ,oh man ,I had hunted my friend and ex-boyfriend for several months and had no idea .Damn ,he must hate me a lot

"In case you think he hates you ,you're wrong ,very wrong" Did he just read my mind or something

"Or something" he smiled .

Really ,and you expect me to believe that ? I yelled "Stop reading my mind"

"I didn't .I'm not a psychic ,you know .It was on your face ,Val .I can see you are feeling guilty about hunting Danny .Trust me ,he forgave you from the start" he assured me

Well ,classic Danny ,I'm not suprise

"So ,put the thing that Danny is Phantom aside ,what do you want ?"

Tucker shipped uncomfortably

"You see ,we are having a tiny little small problem" I could see sweat drops on his face "and we might need your help if things get ugly"

"So ,whose butts you want me to kick ? " so he need firepower ,that I got plenty

"First ,the Fenton sausages ,then ,maybe ,the Teen Titan" he said in a very quiet voice

"Oh ,so it is just the sausage and the ...WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAID ?" man ,I must have hearing problem .I heard he said Teen Titan

"No ,you heard right ,I said Teen Titan" he said

"And do you mind explain the reason to me" I said "Why the hell must we fight the Titan ?"

"Guess you didn't watch the news ,huh" he said "Well ,who did you fight ?"

"Don't know ,some random ghost look like a lion with two heads and a pair of wings" I said " but that's not the point ,what's on the news ?"

"Appearancely ,our Ghostboy caught the interest of some magic girls ,said girl happens to be Raven ,of the Teen Titan ,and they had a little conversation .And some lucky guy with a phone happen to be near by and filmed them ,Then that guy sold that video clip to the press .The press do their fucking job ,it means showing that for the whole wide world to see .After that ,the Titan had an interview about this ,the wonder boy seems like he has some issue with trusting our personal infamous local menace teenage ghost kid aka Danny Phantom ,our Danny .So ,to find a peaceful solution for this problem ,Raven took our ghost to a meeting with the Teen Titan .By the way , almost 75% population of Casper High now own me 20 bucks ,56% own me 50 bucks and 2% own me 100 bucks. I haven't counted other town people yet .I'm gonna be rich ,baby ."

He had a very satisfied smile at the last part .So ,the "lovebirds" finally admitted their undying love for each other ,and by the 50 bucks part ,it was Danny who confessed to Sam ,guess he got some gut after all ,it's a good thing I didn't make the bet with Tucker ,or I'd have lost 50 bucks now

"So ,how was it like ? " I got curious .Seriously , how can I not

Tucker crashed his head and answered me in a very happy voice ,Well ,he has been trying to hook them up for god know how many years ,can't blame him for being happy .Generally speaking ,the number of the times he tries to get those two together is way more than the times he tries to pick up girls .And that really means something

"He got ready to go see the Titan ,then turn around and faced Sam ,confessed his love in the most nervous way possible ,then the silence filled the room .Sam cried , Danny almost cried and hugged her ,she said she love him ,I don't know if it just me but I think she said that in a poem ,they hugged ,they kissed ,I got a kick in the chin, they broke apart ,Danny went with Raven to the Nightmare to deal with the issue"

"You and your teasing" I laughed ,Tucker sometimes goes overboard

"And now Sam is down in the basement ,gets the Specter Speeder ready for a trip to our possible new home in the Ghost Zone ,graps some weapons here and there .I called you ,you got here ,you know the rest"

"So in short ,if Danny crews up ,we will run and hide in the Ghost Zone" I signed "What have I gotten myself into ?"

Tucker took my hands ,held up to his chest ,looked at me straight in the eyes with the most serious look I have ever seen on his face "You don't have to help us ,Val .This is our choice ,mine and Sam's ,we will stick with Danny no matter what, even if it means we against the world .

_He keeps his word ,to the end of his life .In fact ,we all do_

After a short pause ,he continued " You don't have to do this if you don't want to .You are free to do what you want .But know this ,no matter what ,you are the love of my life ,even a wish to Desiree will never change my heart ,I'd rather die than see you get hurt because of me"

Sweet oh so sweet .That made me wonder ,with such a tongue ,why am I the only fall for him ? Guess he has to wait for the right partner ,me

"You liar " I smiled ,and blushed "If you really want that ,you shouldn't say the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life .Now ,how can I leave you guys alone after that ?"

"That's the point" he smirked ,pretty sly Tuckey

"Fine" I signed " to the sausages box we go"

"What do you mean _we_ ?" he stuttered

"Ah ,you see ,Tuckey " I smirked as I saw the fear in his eye ,good "A good hunter always prepairs good bait ,and I have a well fed tuckey at my disposal"

"NO" and he ran away

Too late ,for him of course

x

x

Robin POV

After 10 minutes of waiting ,the T phone finally rang .the signal is pretty close

"Ok ,guys .Raven sent the signal ,Terra ,transportation ,please ?"

"Roger ,chief" she did the salute with a wide smile

And here we are ,sitting on a flying bouder ,glowing in gold energy ,truth be told ,none of us were in the mood to walk right now ,we were too tired with the mob

And 15 minutes of flying later ,we found "The Nightmare" , a small café with the black neon sign ,on the sign there is a black horse ,pure black horse with fire like eyes but a calm posture ,somehow it reminded you of peace ,serenity ,amity but still show the inner streng ,the undying will of a rebel .The wall are cover with black stone ,the wooden windows are tight close ,the same goes for the black steel door with the symbol of a mouth with 2 fangs sticking out and blood drpping out of it .How people can find this place at 8 p.m ,I guess that's a Goth thing ,their talent to find dark places

"Are you sure this is a café ?" Beast Boy asked ,his leg is shaking

"Consider the blood red "Café" word on the sign , I'm sure as hell this is a café" Cyborg smacked him in the back of his head

"Well ,without that ,I'd have thought this is a vampire lair ,good thing I had garlic bread" Terra said ,eyeing the suspicious place we're about to come inside

"Come on ,this is just Raven thing ,what do you expect from the advice of someone who Raven came to like within less than one minute ?" KF laughed

"Yeah"

"Good point"

"Riiiiiigh ,dude"

"Amen to that"

And we went ,into "The Nightmares"

Inside ,it was pretty dark ,the light was just enough fot us not to stumble on chairs or tables which are not much .The wall was painted in black ,decorated with lots of paintings ,creepy paintings .The bar was in the corner ,full of bottle .There stood a tall ,skinny guy , pale skin ,even paler than our Raven ,he wore a black tank-top ,the tattoo on his left arm is a green snake which had a flaming human for its head .He was washing a glass and looked at us uninterestly .He pointed to the table in another corner

And there she was ,our Raven ,sitting in a calm manner ,sipping something from a hot steamming cup ,I sure hoped that was not alcohol ,yet I doubted that ,as far as I know ,only Asian drinks hot wine ,especially Japanese with their _sake_

"Don't worry ,Robin ,it's just herbal tea ,with a few drop of mixed wine" she said ,without even looking at us

"Still the same old creepy Raven" BB said ,grinned stupidly

"I heard they serve some drinks with blood here" she smirked " Would you like some ? ...or be in some ?"

"Ah...ha..ha" that was the most discomfortable smile I had ever seen in my life ,and for many years to come ,it still hold the championship

"Ok ,guys ,no one gonna be in a drink ,at least not now" Cyborg laughed "Beside ,wouldn't BB blood will ruin the drink ?"

"Yes ,order something ,will you" Raven said "I don't think my herbal tea is enough for all of us ,and Wendy the waitress is waiting"

She pointed at the waitress ,with the brown T-shirt , blue jeans and the white appron ,she maybe is the only thing in this café that doesn't yell out "dark ,hell ,die"

"Cucumber juice ,please" BB yell

"Orange juice" Terra added "and a meat pie"

"A bottle of mustard ,please ,ms waitress Wendy" it was Starfire ,of course

"Redbull ,6 packs ,1 apple pie ,2 peach pie ,oh ,I never had pear pie before ,2 pear bie and 5 chocolate cupcake ,little sweet pie " our KF said to Wendy

"Nice try ,broom head" she said "and you two would like..."

"Vietnamese coffee ,1 cube of sugar ,lots of milk" Cyborg ordered

"You got style ,I like it " she gave Cyborg a wink "My shift end at 6 ,up for a date ?"

She is flirting with him ? You gotta be kidding me .Oh ,I saw a few jaws on the floor

"Sorry ,I'm taken ,girl" Cyborg grinned at her ,hands in the air and shaking his head ,real slow

"Doesn't mean you can't take a girl to dinner occasionally" she is persistent ,I have to give her that

"Fine ,one meal ,no more"

How in the hell ?

"And you ,Robin ?"

"Please tell me you are not a fan girl" I said "oh ,and I'd like ice tea ,with a slice of lemon

"If it make you happy ,no ,I'm not ,and really ,I am not your fan " she said "I had lived in Gotham before my family moved here last year ,you know ,not everyone can live in a city full of psychopaths for criminal instead of normal criminals ,and some heroes are even crazier than the ones they throw into jail"

"I see" that was all I could say "But don't you think this town may not be so different ,I mean ,you guys have ghosts flying around"

"Well ,I haven't seen any dead body yet ,so yeah " so she said after a few seconds of staring "Just a few minutes ,and I will be back with your drinks"

and then she disappeared into kitchen ,leave us to ourselves

KF immediately jumped at Cyborg ,his eyes are burning with fire

"What's with the coffee ,Cy ,what is it ,that stuff is like a charm ,she was head over heal on you ,man"

"Coffee ,what else ?" Cyborg shrugged ,and smiled mysteriously

"There gotta have something with the coffee ,tell me ,dude" BB added " I might need it"

that earned him a smack on the head ,by his GF ,Terra of course "Excuse me for not good enough for you"

"I'm sorry" he said .more like whisperred

"It's just coffee ,thicker ,more bitter than our usual coffee ,one cup can keep you up all night ,but if you get used to it ,it is addictive" Raven explained to the two idiots "it's just her hobby"

"Still don't understand why you don't get mad at this jerk for flirting around" Terra pointed her middle finger at KF

"I know a lost cause when I see one" another smile from Raven

And then she got serious

"Ok ,it's interrogation time ,or as we like to call ,Robin fun time"

"Hey ,I don'y have fun with interrogation" I protested

"Yeah ,keep telling that to yourself ,maybe it will come true ,someday ,in a far future" a smirk ,she always has to smirk

"I hope friend Robin will stop doing so many investigations ,it is not good for the health of mind" Starfire added "As an old saying back from my planet ,I will translated it into English for you "Joy in mind ,streng in fist""

"So it mean the happier you are ,the stronger you punch people or the stronger you punch people ,the happier you are ?" Terra said

"Man, you Tamaranians are strange people" KF added while shaking ,pretending to be scared

"No ,friends ,we are not" Starfire tried to explain "It means..."

Buut she never got to finish the sentence since Raven cut her off right there

"Relax ,Starfire ,they are joking ,we know what you want to say"

"Oh ,I see"

"Ok ,back to business ,shall we ,we don't have all day" I said ,trying to move the topic back to Phantom

"Actually ,we do ,we are on vacation ,friend Robin" Starfire gave me a big smile ,as in"Aaahh ,you silly boy ,you are easy to forget things"

"I know ,I know ,but can we just get to the main topic of this meeting ,please .I want to enjoy this vacation as much as you all"

At this point ,Wendy is back with our order

"Here ,enjoy yourself"

I spotted a small bowl which contain small ,brown skulls "We didn't order this"

"It's on the house ,not every day we have superheroes customer" she smiled and walk away .Wonder why she works for such a dark ,gloomy café with such a bright smile

"Ok ,what you want to know" Raven said

"What's with the clothes ,I thought you don't like casual clothes" Terra took the first question "But gotta admit ,you look good in those"

"Yeah ,are they for me to see .oooh ,you're too sweet ,Rae" KF cut in

"First ,my costume standouts too much when I'm with Sam ,so she gave me some of her clothes "Raven leaned on the chair "Second ,No ,I'm not wearing these for you"

"Can we just get to Phantom topic now ?" I yelled out of fruistration

"Fine ,ask away" Raven groaned

x

x

x

Meanwhile ,at the library

Jazz is doing just great .Today is one of the good days .Her parents are not around to do ghost hunting .So far ,there have been no ghost attack ,and she just score an A+ on the test ,again .And for an inspring future psychologist ,she has to do a lot of research and learning .That is why she is in the library ,reading books about human psychology .And her friend and his sister are here with her ,in fact ,you can say that Morten is the only true friend she has in school ,or even in town .Sure ,she has friends, but all of them don't understand her ,not at all ,all they care about is their social ladder ,boys or girls,sports ,fashion ,trends and other things she has no interrest in. He , on the other hand ,understands that she has a big dream and the will to fulfil it .He does not jealous or look down on her or take advantage of her intelligence ,or her body . All he wants is be there for her as a friend ,and a good friend he is .They just have nothing to do ,so going to the library with her is surely a good idea .Actually ,they are reading too .Morten is reading a comic book ,yeah ,library has comics ,lots of them and Dawn ( her real name is Aurora ,but usually called Angel by boys and Dawn by girls ) is reading _Romeo & Juliet_

Jazz consider herself lucky .Her family is rich ,far from Sam family level ,but still rich .Her parents is ,well , a little crazy ,but love their children so much that some time they took it a little too far .Her brother is a superhero .He has done a great job ,some stupid people still consider him a threat but most accept him now .He has good friends .Her best friend is another kind of hero ,hero for hired ,but still a hero. Her education is going great ,and at this rate ,Harvard won't be a dream

"Hey ,I'll get something to drink ,you two want something ?" Morten got up and stretch his back

"Anything will do ,thank you" Jazz answered

"Chocolate milk,please ,onii-chan" Dawn smiled

"Seriously ,I know that it sound cute ,and many guys would love that" Morten patted his sister head "but can you stop that ,we are not Japanese ,and many guys have given me the jealous eye since you decide you want to call me that ,not that I care anyway"

"No ,I won't" she pounted and gave him the look

"Fine ,suit yourself" he gave up ,when Dawn sets her mind to something ,no way she's gonna change her mind

At that ,he walked out of the library ,hands in the pant pockets

"Hey ,he forgot the money " Jazz said while searching for some change

"It's fine ,don't worry" Dawn look up from her novel "He got payment yesterday from the job last month .Besides .he'd love to pay for you"

"What was it this time ?" Jazz asked ,wanting to know about the job her best friend took

"Draugr ,appearancely ,a European family wanted to get rid of their undead ancestors who were guarding their treasure in the basement of their castle"

"Hey .how a Draugr is like ?"

"Dried moving coprse ,very agrressive"

"Like zombie ?"

"Yes and no ,comparing zombie to these undead warriors is like comparing rock and diamond ,zombies is mindless reanimated corpses while Draugr still have their mind ,but most were corrupted and twisted by some reason ,they knows how to think ,just like when they were alive but even in life they were great people with kind heart ,in death they are ruthless and cruel ,they roam their own tombs ,or the place they were buried ,any unlucky travellers who trespass into their territory will suffer their wraith .Most Draugr were buried together with armours and weapons which they still remember how to wield"

"So zombie attack in big number and these Draugr fight solo or in small groups"

"Close ,zombie can not think ,they attack in number mostly because their victims turn into zombie .Draugr ,on the other hand ,can even think of strategy"

"So how did Morten finished that job ?"

"I don't know the details ,but he told me that he fought them mostly with fire magic and melee weapons .The funny thing is that he ended up in a battle with a lich ,he had to use 3 magazines of holy water bullet and all of his mana on healing magic .At first ,he only charge 10% of the treasure ,but the lich made him raise the fee to 12% .And you know what ,his employer happily gave him 13% so he would get rid of the bodies ,he burnt them until nothing left but ash"

"He really risks his life everytime he does this" Jazz signed ,she has known him for almost 7 years and only until 4 months ago ,she had no idea her only friend is a hunter

"Nah ,that's his life ,he eats monsters for breakfast" Dawn laughed gently

"I know ,but you must understand ,it's really hard to get used to ,how many teenage girl can say that her friend kills monsters for a living"

Dawn tried to think and counted with her finger ,after a few second ,she said

"Well ,I can name one ,my friend Rose ,her boyfriend is a dragon,he doesn't kill ,he protect mystical creatures and their world from being exposed to most human "

"Dragon ?" this caught Jazz off her guard

"Yep" she rubbed her cheek " I heard that guy is a rapper "

"A dragon do rap ,that gotta be funny"

"I don't know ,I have seen zombies do the Michael Jackson zombie dance ,a werewolf does ballet ,a banshee tried to become a singer ,actually ,she did became a singer , I hardly find that funny at all " Dawn said while playing with her hair

" I see "

Then ,they buried their head into books again

Until 10 minutes later

"Here your drinks ,ladies" and Morten is back with their drink

"Thank you" and 5 more minutes of drinking

"Fuuuahh ,that's refreshing" Dawn signed

"Jazz ,little D is on TV ,again" he started

"Is that new ,he's on TV all the time" Dawn "What did he destroy this time ?"

"His reputation" Morten said while playing juggle with the cans "He was caught on tape with the half-demon girl"

"Which one ?" Dawn said "we know there are at least 3 dozens of half-demon girls , just in America"

"Trigon's daughter" he stated

" Raven of the Teen Titan ?" she raised an eyebrown "What's she doing here ,her territory is Jump city ?"

"No idea ,but it seems like she contacted little D ,had a small conversation ,he got mad ,they made up and flied to the sunset"

"It's not even 4p.m now ,Mort" Jazz scowled

"Sorry ,just to make it cool" Morten said "so what now ?"

Jazz cleaned her desk and put everything back into "You drive me home ,I give him advise ,he will do something stupid ,and you help me get him out of this mess "

"nothing new then" he grinned "let's go ,kiddo"

"Don't call me that" she pouted

"Ok ,let's go ,no time to talk ,let's save the halfa butt" Jazz smiled

x

x

x

Back to the nightmare

Raven POV

"So... you met Phantom" Robin stated

"Tell me something I don't know,Captain Obvious " I talked back

"What's he like ?" he asked

"Well ,let me see ,protective ,funny ,smart ,adorable ..."

"Wait ,wait ,wait " Beast Boy cut in "YOU think he is adorable ,oh my god ,Raven thinks someone is ADORABLE " he yelled at the last part

"Stop it ,BB" Terra pinched his hip "He gotta be a nice guy"

"Ouch ouch" BB whispered " or a creepy guy"

"I heard that ,salad face .May I carry on now ?" I gave him the look "Where was I ? and he sly ,brave ,sarcastic..."

"No wonder you like him" BB whispered at the sarcastic part

And that earned him a smack on the head by a menu encased in black energy

"... a little horny ,pervy ,confident ,loyal ,full of passion and determination , a little stupid ,irresponsible ,arrogant and maybe the last part is what you want to hear , Robin, he is kind of vengeanceful"

"What do you mean by the last part ,Raven ?" Cyborg asked

"You mess with him ,he kicks you butt ,you mess with this town ,he kicks your face ,you mess with his loved ones ,he sends you a gift" Raven stopped and enjoy her tea

"Something tell me I won't like this gift" KF said

"May I ask why won't you like gift ,gift is nice ,and why would the Phantom send gift if someone hurt his loved ones ,if it was me ,I would hunt that person down and kill him or her or them" Starfire stated her question

"Because the gift he sends is not nice ,it is a promise that he would do what you just said" I answered her question

"Oh ,I see"

"And that's make you think he is hero" Robin raised an eyebrown

"That makes him a normal person ,and that 's the same thing I would do if you guys were killed " I hissed

"That is not something we heroes suppose to do" Robin shouted back at her

"And what do we suppose to do ,forgive them for what they have done ?" I asked him "I'm sorry for being a half-demon ,not half-saint"

"We have laws ,Raven" Robin said " and we protect people ,not kill them"

"Laws have flaws ,Robin" I stated "and not all of us are so forgiving"

"Forgiving is a human nature" Robin pressed

"So what happen if I'm not forgiving" I stood up and hissed ,looked Robin straight in the eyes

"Then maybe you are not human at all" Robin shouted

The rest of the Titan gapsed ,they don't know what to say

Robin reliazed what he just said

"Raven ,I'm sorry ,I didn't mean it that way" he hopelessly tried to save the situation

Silence

Complete silence

He was answered with complete silence

I was speechless , just stood there ,look at him with disbelief in my violet eyes ,How can he says that to me ? We have been friends for over a year .I've saved his ungrateful ass countless time .I have withstood his arrogant attitude ,his sudden anger so many times .We have beem through so much together

"I see" that was all I could say at the time

"Friend Raven ,Robin didn't mean anything bad" Starfire hold me gently ,if I wasn't in this situation ,I would be very suprised

"Really ,I don't think so" KF snared

He grapped Robin collar and held him close to his face ,I can sense the anger in his mind ,and the guilt in Robin's

"How dare you says that to her ?" KF hissed ,I've never seen he so anngy before

"Look ,I'm ,sorry ,it was a slip at the moment ,I didn't mean it" Robin said

"Guys ,guys ,break it up"

Cyborg broke them apart ,he doesn't want to see this turn into a fight ,Beast Boy and Terra had to hold KF down ,barely, since he was so angry and desperately want to get his hand on Robin .Cyborg ,being the big brother figure of the team ,was looking at Robin with disappointment is his eyes

"I thought you knew better than this ,Robin" he said

"I'm sorry ,it just ,I don't know ,I didn't" he stuttered ,he also didn't know what to say

"No need ,Robin" I finally found the will to talk "I know you didn't mean it"

"So ,am I forgiven ?"

"I don't know ,I need time to think" I took out my T-communicator and gave it to him "I think I will take a break from being a Teen Titan for a while"

"Then come with me ,my parents will be very happy if you stay with us" KF said

"No ,I need to think ,away from all of you" I said "and that include you ,KF"

"Where would you go ?" Terra said and took my hands "You can't go back to Azarath ,you got nowhere to go but the Teen Titan Tower and maybe KF's place"

"Do you really have to remind me of my homeless situation ?" I said

"Sorry ,but you don't want to live on the street ,trust me ,I know how that's like" Terra still trying to convince me

Suddenly ,the room temperature was down about 10 degree ,and that gave the chill to everyone ,and a voice come from the table next to ours

"She will stay with me" Phantom made himself visible

"You..."


	7. Chapter 7

So ,chapter 7 ,enjoy

x

x

x

The Nightmare

5 minutes before The Titan received the signal

Danny POV

I flied with Raven to The Nightmare .Truth be told ,I'm not really like this café ,it's way too creepy ,even for a half-ghost hybrid like me .Well ,I like it quietness in the morning , but when the night fall ,this place turn into a creep house .Whispers are everywhere ,people talk ,but they don't really talk ,their voices are so low ,but when combined ,it becomes something like an ultra sound ,silent but loud at the same time .How can I descripe that ? It's like the sound of the underworld ,you hear it ,yet you can't understand, it is like the sound of ant walking on glass

"Wow" Raven looked down ,admired the beauty of The Nightmare "I feel a special energy emitting from this place"

"Are you sure it's not the smell of coffee ?" I said "Cafein has lots of energy"

"Ha .It is the energy of the leftover feeling of people who have come to this place leave behind .This building is built in a special way to keep these feeling inside"

"I don't think that is a good idea to do that" I tried to force a smile

"Good and bad .To some people ,exposed to such negative feeling could twisted their mind temporarily ,but if your mind has negative feelings ,they would be attracted to the bigger source and the result is ,you feel better ,calm ,relax .And such strong energy can be used as a source of energy for electrical appliances"

"Really ?" I was suprised ,who know negative feelings can be so useful "No wonder Goths love this place"

Raven turned on her communicator and pressed a hidden button ,I suppose that was for the emergency signal

"Are you coming in or not ?" Raven said

"Sure" I opened the door and held it for her "After you ,milady"

"What a gentleman" she deadpaned " but save it for Sam"

When we came in ,there was no customer ,Wendy the waitress is playing with her PSP ,if I recalled it right ,her favorite game is Monster Hunter ,we talked aout it once , of course I was Danny Fenton at that time .Sam was busy arguing quietly with another customer about the ritual to reanimate the deads ,so I got bored and stared a conversation with Wendy since she was free at the time .It turned out we have much in common ,especially in video games .And if I'm right ,Steve the bartender ,and the owner's little brother is sleeping behind the counter

Now ,as Phantom ,I would walk to her and order a drink ,is that a good idea ? Well ,you have to try to know the outcome

"Danny Phantom ?" she asked ,no over-reaction ,no screaming ,no squealing ,nothing .Now ,that's new "And who might you be ,you look familiar "

"Raven ,Teen Titan" Raven answred her in her monotone voice

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you , and " She smiled "Where would you like to sit ?"

"The booth in the corner ,and the one next to it " Raven said " I will meet my friends here"

And Wendy led us to the corner booth ,wiped a bit and took out note and pen "What would you like to drink ?"

"Usually ,I would order herbal tea ,but since this is my first time here ,why don't you make the choice for me" Raven smiled ,wow ,this café is really magical

"Oh ,if that's the case ,may I suggest Steve's special drink "Herb heaven" ,you would love that ,it is made from 28 kind of herbs and a few drops from his secret "Unholy Hell Wicked Water" "

"What the hell was that ,only its name gave me the chill down my spine" I looked at her

"It's just cocktail ,made from 108 kind of wine ,booze ,ale and beer .It took him 2 year just to make 1 barrel ,and we has 7 in the basement" Wendy said proudly

"I'll give it a try" Raven said

"You won't regret your decision" Wendy smiled and turn to me" and you ?"

"Hot cocoa with milk ,please" I said

Why the hell does she look look at me like I'm some kind of freak "I didn't know Danny Phantom would like something so ,...how can I put this nicely ,ah..uh..childish"

"Hey ,nothing is childish about hot cocoa with milk "I protested "You own me and 30% of human an apology .And do I look like an old man to you ?"

"Wendy ,would be be kind and hurry up with the drinks for me and Baby Phantom here" Raven looked at me and smirked

"With pleasure" and then she left us and went to the counter

That left me and Raven alone .Now ,what to talk when you are alone with a girl ,in a bar .I know what to talk with Sam ,and Valerie ,and Jazz ,and mom ,Kitty ,yeah ,I still remember the time she overshadowed Paulina and dated me to piss off Johnny 13 .That was awesome

"Danny ,Danny ,Danny" Raven poked me "What's with you ,I've been calling you for over a minute"

So I was in a daze ,how embarrasing

"What's it ? I have been doing some thinking"

"When my friends come ,can you turn invisible and let me do the talking first "

"Why ? Don't you think that sound suspicious .I do"

"Listen .I know my friend ,especially Robin .He is ... how can I say this ...a justice maniac .And sometimes ,he takes things to the extreme ,he'd rather arrest the wrong person and apologize later than take the rish of letting a villain goes free .And ..."

"Let me guess ,he is the kind that would hit first and ask question later ?" I cut her off

"Right .Personal experience ?" Raven said

"Personal experience" I signed "I have dealed with that kind of people for quite some time ,my parents ,Valerie ,the goverment "

"The goverment ?" Raven leaned in closer

"The Guy In White ,the unoriginal rip off of the Man In Black ,but instead of dealing with aliens ,they deal with ghosts ,or half-ghost in my case .The most imcompetent ghost hunters I've ever seen in my life ,or afterlife ,and trust me on this ,I've seen a lot of ghost hunter in my time .But they are very persistent ,and agressive and have no care for the safety of innocent people ,also ,they are very stupid ,very very very very stupid .All they want is to capture ghosts ,and especially me ,alive and do lots and lots of painful experiments" I said

"It must be hard for you" Raven looked down " Danny ,can you keep a secret ?"

"Wait ,Wendy is back" I stopped her

And 5 seconds later ,Wendy put our drinks on the table "Here you drinks .Have a nice date"

"No ,it's not a date" I yelled

"Do I look like I'd date this guy ?" Raven said

"Really ? So I was wrong .I thought you two would be great together .Well ,Sorry ,Bye ,Enjoy your drinks" and then she ran away ,litetaturely

I signed and looked back to Raven ,she was ... blushing ?

"Raven ?"

And I was encased in black energy ,faced with a red like tomato Raven "We will never mension this to anyone"

"Mension what to who ?" I yelled

"Good " Raven said and released me .Man ,that was scary

"Look ,I got Sam ,you got KF ,everything is cool"

"Danny" She pressed every words she made

"Fine ,fine .Not a single soul will know about that ,ok" I disfueled the bomb

"Good .Danny .I ask you again .Can you keep a secret ?" Raven said

"Well ,consider I'm a half-ghost living right under the roof of a pair of world leading experts on ghost hunting ,my parents ,and still have my afterlife ,I'd like to think that I'm good at keeping secret" I told her the truth ,I'm good at keeping secret

"I've never told any of my friends this ,but before I came to Jump city ,I met the Justice League" Raven said

"Wow ,so cool ,what were they like ,did you meet Superman ,no no no ,The Martian Manhunter ,wow ,that was go great ,I would,..." I was so excited to hear about them but Raven cut me off

"Danny"

Oh no ,this is not good

"I came to your demension for help ,Danny" Raven hold her cup tightly and was very interested in the liquid inside of it "I knew they are the most powerful superhero organization on Earth ,so I came ,looking for help since the people of Azarath won't do it ,I'm the child of Trigon ,the god of their arch enemy ,the Skath"

"Oookkaaay" I'm getting nervous ,I don't like where this is going

"They turn me down since Zantana sense demonic power inside me " she said with bitter in her voice

"Danny ,I was born to this world for one and only purpose ,be the portal for Trigon to invade Earth" Raven continued "My mother was raped by Trigon himself ,and then the people of Azarath rescued her ,took care of her and me ,I was taught the way of Azarath ,I cant say that my life back in Azarath was good ,but it was not bad .Then one day ,I overheard the elders talk about my destiny .My world was broken ,I had no idea what to do .So I ran away ,to Earth .You know the rest of the story"

"Why are you telling me this ?" I asked while taking a sip of my hot cocoa

"I don't know .It's not really my style to spill my heart like this .But being around you ,and in this place ,I feel calm .And I couldn't hold it in anymore .I need to tell someone, keeping this secret from my friends is making me misrable "

"So ,I'm like ..the chosen one" I joked "where is my sword in stone ?"

"Find it on your own" she smiled

But that smile didn't last for long "I was born to be the mean of Earth destruction ,I want you to promise me that you will help me with one thing"

I looked at her ,looked at the determination in her voice ,looked at the sorrow in her mind ,looked at the would in her heart ,looked at the pain in her soul .I knew what she was going to ask me .But why me ? She had't known me for a day and she was about to ask me that .But then think about ,If I was in her shoes ,I would do the same

"What do you need ?" I looked straight in her eyes

"I'm 14 now " she said "the prophecy said that in my 16th birthday ,he will use me to open the way to Earth"

"And what would be my role ?"

"I trust my friends ,Danny ,I believe we together can defeat my father ,I truly do" she muttered "but ,only but ,if we fail ,I need to be killed .I know my friends would never agree to this .So I ask you to end my life when there is no hope left"

"Why me ,Raven ?" I growled "Why do you ask me this ?"

"Because you can" she smiled ,a weak smile ,a sad smiled "when I'm controled by my father ,I will be very powerful ,my friend would be no match for me"

"And you think I'm capable of doing that ?" I said

"You have potential" Raven took my hand "I can sense it ,you are getting more and more powerful .By that time ,you will be powerful enough to kill me"

"Still doesn't answer my question ,why me ?" I pressed

"Because we are friends" Raven left a drop of tear escaped "If I have to die ,I want to die in the arms of friends ,so I choose you"

"Raven"

"Promise me"

"Raven ,I.."

"Promise me,Danny" she looked straight into my eyes

I gave up ,but not before a I had really heated debate in head "Fine ,I promise ,if there is no hope left ,I will take your life ,but only if there is no hope left ,and trust me ,there is always hope"

"Thank you ,my friend" she smiled

"Not so fast" I said "I have something to ask you ,too "

That got Raven attention "I'm listening"

"Do you love Earth ?" I asked her

"Of course I do .Why would you ask such a question ?"

"Because we are alike ,Raven .We are both hybrids .We are both half-human .We both love this world and most importantly ,we are both destined to destroyed it"

"You ,too ?" she was suprised by this ,well ,not any day you can hear some one said _"Hey ,I am the reason the world will be destroyed"_

"Yeah ,unlike you ,I didn't know my destiny through some prophecy ,I saw it with my own eyes. 2 months and a half ago ,our school has a Career Aptitude Test ,or CAT . And I happened to have the answers for it .Then ,I was attacked by ghosts from the future .I kicked their butts and picked up a medalion .It took me ,Tucker and Sam to the chamber of Clockwork ,the Times Master "

"The Time Master ,I thought he was just a old myth"

"Trust me ,he is as real as you and me .Where was I ? Ah ,I was in the chamber of Clockwork ,and Sam called me .She showed me a screen ,kind of like a TV ,heck ,it is a TV ,and it showed the future 10 years from now .Guess what I saw "

"The future you being responsible for the destruction of Earth ?" she deadpaned

"Correct .Clockwork told me I had to die for the sake of Earth ,I took Sam and Tucker and ran away ,to the future .There I learnt that except for Amity Park ,everywhere on Earth was destroyed ,don't ask me where is the others heroes ,my guess is that they felt in battles against future me .I was attacked by future Valerie .And then we met the future me .We were told that my family ,my friends and my teacher was kill by him ,and by me ,eventually .And he tried to kill Tucker and Sam ,they escaped by removing the medalions .I fought him and ...well ,lost .He stuck the medalion inside me so I coundn't come back to the past and threw me into the Ghost Zone .I was attacked by future versions of my ghost enemies .Luckily ,I learnt a secret move I only suppose to gain 10 years from now .I came to the hiding place of my old arch-enemy and learnt that by cheating on the CAT ,I caused the dead of my loved ones and that would lead to his creation .After that ,he helped me remove the medalion so I can come back to the past and fought Dan ,my future self .I beated him but couldn't save my parents ,Jazz ,Sam ,Tucker and my teacher .But then Clockwork appeared and showed me that they were safe .It turn out that he just want to help me ,without actually help me since he can't meddle with the time stream ...much"

Man ,telling this story is really tired .I needed to take a cocoa break .Raven was spechless ,it seemed like sho knew I haven't finisned yet so she stayed silent for the moment

"You see ,Clockwork taught me that future isn't set in stone ,if you really try hard enough ,you can change it .I knew it was true ,I changed my future with my owns two hands .So if a prophecy told you that you will help your father destroy Earth in your 16 birthday ,then beat your old man and kick him back to where he solved .Beside ,if your old man destroy Earth when your are 14 ,then that my future of mine won't come ,so there is always hope " I finished the lesson

"I see ,then why you ask me to kill you if you are so sure ?"

"Insurance .Who know if I can turn into him by other reasons or not ,I promised my family and friends ,and my teacher, I wouldn't become him ,and I will use any possible methods to make sure that I won't break that promise " I shrugged and smiled

"Then ,I would gladly be your possible excutioner" Raven smiled and reached her hand out .I just took and gave it a shake

"As I would be yours"

We stayed like that for about half a minutes ,then broke apart

"Ok ,you should go to the next booth now ,my friends are about to come in" Raven said and pointed to the door

"Fine ,good luck ,thank you" then I turned invisble ,took my cup and sit in the next booth ,waiting for Raven to do her part

I never knew the result was not what we expected

x

x

Back to the present

"You ..." Robin said ,it's clearly that he was shocked to see that I was here "What are you doing here ?"

Robin said that later in a demanding attitude

"What's it look like ,dick-head" I retorted "I am enjoying a cup of nice hot sweet milk cocoa ,in my second favorite place in this town ,no offense ,Wendy ,Steve"

"None taken" she shouted back to me from the kitchen .Steve just gave me an understanding nod

"You see ,even though I am a ghost ,I do not enjoy spoiled stinky rotten foods like what you would see in certain books about a wizard boy with a lightning scar on his forehead or the smell of incense you stick on foods .I want normal food and drink .And since I can afford ,why restrain from enjoy afterlife "

"I mean why were you siiting next to us invisibly" I knew that I was getting on his nerve

"Is there a rule says that I can't sit in a café while being invisible ?" I said while playing with my cup

"No ,but..."

"Then what right do you have act so high and mighty ?" my smile is growing wider and if someone look a little closer ,it's colder

"I..." Look like he had nothing to say

"Come on ,guys ,break it up ,you don't want to start a fight ,do you ?" Cyborg stepped in ,he had watched enough to know that his leader was fighting a losing battle

"Cyborg ,nice to meet you ,I assume you'd be Danny Phantom" he offered his hand ,so I shook it

"Danny Phantom ,the one and only" I said that with a smile ,a friendly one at that ,too

Then I turn to the others

"This beautiful creation of nature must be the famous alien princess Starfire ,I've heard so much about you .I would be very happy to have a conversation with you about the beauty of the universe above us .I am sure your knowledge can sate my thirst for reaching to the stars"

Where did I get that ? Oh no ,Vlad have rubbed off on me

"I'm glorified" she smiled ,I still couldn't understand how her smile can be that wide "It would be an honor to share with you my knowledge"

"I'm much thankful to you from the bottom of my heart ,princess Starfire" I bended down a little bit and kissed her hand ,just like Vlad ,damn

"Can I ask you something ?" said Starfire with spark in her eyes

"Raven told me what you want to ask" I smiled and spread my arm "I would love to be your friend"

"Glorious" suddenly ,she hugged me with the streng that would put Behemoth ,the Skeleton key guardian monster ,to shame and squeeze the life out of me

"Oh god...Starfire...air...need to...breath" I really saw my life flash before my eyes ,I even forgot to turn intangible

Starfire put me down with a sheepish smile on her face ,which is a little red

"Sorry ,I don't really know my streng sometimes"

"It's ok ,I still have my afterlife ,most of it anyway" I assured her ,then I turn to Beast Boy "Beast Boy ,right ?"

"That would be me ,nice to meet you " He grinned and shook my hand "Hey ,Phantom ,check this out

Then he did what I'd call the most fisgusting face a human could have made in the history of disgusting face

"Eewww ,what was that for ?" I said while making a disgusted face "I'm gonna have nightmare tonight"

"Welcome to my world" Raven said in her monotone tongue

"Hehe ,gotta do that to someone" now his grin is even wider "Hey ,do you like vegetarian food ?"

"Well ,I don't hate it" I answerd him "Why ?"

"You gotta try my tofu-dog ,heaven in every bite"

"Hey ,hey ,hey ,don't make the guy freaked out with your disgusting food" Cyborg intervened "Don't listen to him ,that stuff taste like mud"

"What did you just say ?" Beast Boy yelled

"Your world is no different from mine ,Tucker and Sam did this all the time" I whispered to Raven

Now they are at each other throat .Beast Boy was being choked by Cyborg until he turn into an octopus and squeezed Cyborg down .Then ,I don't know if it was a miracle or not ,Cyborg escaped and tied all 8 of Beast Boy 's tentacles together and then performed an elfbow drop on him .End of match .Winner ,Robot dude

"Now that was settled ,I'm Terra " Terra greeted me with a smiled ,I'm starring to think except for Robin ,I'd love these guys ,and girls

"Phantom ,at your service" I bowed down a little bit ,with left hand behind my back and right hand on my chest ,something I saw Vlad did to a nicely dressed woman at the college reunion

Her reaction was small ,I don't know the reason

"Kid Flash ,I bet you already know me " Kid Flash greetted me with his usual cocky attitude

"Danny Phantom, I heard your name ,Kid Flash" I smiled ,he is Raven's boyfriend anyway

"Ok ,greeting is over ,now what do you mean Raven will stay with you ?" Robin stepped and pushed KF aside

"Exactly what it soulds like" I smirked "or do you have trouble in understanding English "

"Why you little ..." he growled

"After what you said to her ,I think you really are a bad friend" I pushed him back " What right do you have to question me?"

I dare to say ,behind his mask ,his eyes were full of rage .He walked to me ,real close and looked up ,since I'm little taller than him

"And who are you ? You criminal" He hissed

"Excuse me ?" I was caught suprised "What did you just call me ?"

"Crinimal " Now it was his turn to smirk "Don't act like you don't know about your criminal record"

"Well ,why don't you enlighten me ,Bird-boy" I snarled and clenched my fist

"STOP IT" the girls yelled at the same time .

"What's wrong with you two ?" Terra yelled ,at both of us "It's like you were enemies in your past lives"

"He started it first" I stated and cross my arms ,pouting a little

"We know " Cyborg said and patted my shoulder "Robin goes a little overboard sometimes"

"Hey ,he is a criminal" Robin yelled

"Mind saying that again ?" I hissed ,and an ecto-blast staring to form in my hand ,lighten up the whole café in the neon green light

"What .You want a fight ? Titan .Go"

"NO .YOU TWO WILL STOP AT THIS INSTANCE" Now it was Starfire turn to yelled ,her voice was way louder than Terra "I don't want to see my friends fighting ,please"

"I don't want to fight ,Starfire" I said and stepped back ,away from that hot-head " but drama-queen over here want to pick a fight ,so I'm not gonna stand and do nothing"

"Danny ,remember what I said when we got here ?" Raven spoke up from her seat

I remembered .So his hostility was caused by the negative energy in this place .So I calmed myself first ,In and out ,in and out ,in and out .Good .I finally calm down

"I do" I looked at her and said

"What did you guys talk about when you got here ?" said Kid Flash with a curious look on his face "I hope it was not about love"

"NO"

''WHAT''

Now we yelled in union ,a lot like Sam and I when we did in our "we are not lovebird" shout

"It was a joke ,guys ,now what was it ?" he was a little surprised at our reaction

"Raven told me something about this place .It can suck out negative feeling out of most people and do the the opposite to a few " I took a look at a very angry Robin and explained to them

"And you suggesting that Robin is being affected by this negative feeling ?" Cyborg said ,praising an eyebrow

"I don't know ,I just state a theory " I took a step back ,just in case hot head want to arrange a date for my head and his bo staff "or Birdboy here really is a jerk"

Robin was really angry ,he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists .He stood straight up and looked at me .I stood back a liitle more ,not knowing what's in his mind .

Suddenly ,I heard a voice in my mind

_"Danny ,do not fight with him ,you are here to prove yourself a hero ,or at least not a villain ,what make you so againts him ?"_

I didn't know she could do that ,that was awesome ,but back to the matter at hand .I don't want to fight this guy ,buy he insist on acttacking me ,with verbally ,or physicscally .If I fight back ,he probably will shout something like "He is violent " or "He's resisting arrest" or something like that" .And if I don't fight back ,he will continue attacking until I fight back .So I need to fight a peaceful solution for this mess

"Look ,Robin ,I don't want to fight you" I said ,sincerely "So ,we're gonna sit down ,and calmly talk this out ,like two civilized human being"

"Fine" looked like he finally want to talk now ,he put away his weapon ,and sat down

So ,now we have 7 Teen Titans ,along with me ,in a small ,dark and scary café .Raven started

"Robin ,I brought Phantom here because I want us to clear his name and let people know that ,just like us ,he is a hero and deserves respect"

Robin still has the look that show he was very upset and very disagree with Raven .At this point ,I have no hope anymore .I know for one thing ,when someone hate me ,I can do everything I can ,and the result I mostly receive is their hatred still growing ,no matter what I do ,how much I explain to them ,they'd still hate me .So between explain my ass off and be hated ,and give no shit about it and be hated ,I would prefer the former

"Raven" Robin said "According my research ,Danny Phantom here has many times broken the laws ,he had a prize on his head by the authorities of this town ,he kidnapped the former mayor of this town ,harrass and attack the current one ,responsible for many properties damaged ,was charged of hurting innocent people ,stealing from banks ,jewelry store ,museum and so on"

Then put his glass of ice tea dow ,with a little too much force ,or a little too lttle force ,depend on what he want to do .After his demonstration of anger treatment ,he pointed at me ,right into my face

"I don't know what you told Raven ,but I know you are a fucking criminal .I don't care what you say ,I'm not gonna buy it"

Raven was about to say something ,but I stopped her .Despise his rude and agressive attitude ,I still have to keep my calm ,nothing good can come from getting angry with this dick-head street-light .So I looked at him with an uncare look, leaned back to rest my back with both my arm behind my head ,showed him my cocky smirk

"So we have nothing to say .What's the point of saying if you're not gonna listen to what I have to say ?"

then I turn to Cyborg ,he seems like a reasonable guy ,the big brother figure of this team

"Tell me ,Cyborg .Do you know the meaning of prejudiction ?"

He gave me a firm look ,the close his eyes and signed "I do"

"Then tell me ,what do you think about ghost ,BeastBoy" I have to play my move carefully ,gain their support ,Robin maybe the leader ,but without his team to support him, what can he do to me .No matter how much I hate to admit this ,Vald does rup off on me ,a little

"Scary ,creepy soul of dead people" then he bare his fang and stuck out his tongue ,show everyone how he think about ghost

"Starfire"

"Yes ,friend Phantom" I saw no smile anymore ,just confusion ,and worry

"What do you think about ghost ?" To make sure that she understand ,I explain "in Earth common knowledge ,ghost is the soul of dead people and animals "

"I see" Ah ,she smiled again ,that's good ,nothing suit her more than a smile "Back on my planet ,we Tamaranian believe that ,when someone die ,their soul must make a journey to Virarrkhan ,the garden of ancestors ,where X'Hale live in her catsle made of the bones of her enemies .To get there ,we must travel through the 9 Realms .Sky of Joy ,Plain of Pain ,Forest of Regret ,Peak of Satisfy ,Ocean of Freedom ,Cave of Sorrow ,River of Love ,Desert of Rage and the Battlefield of War ,if they finish the journey ,they will earn the right to live among the ancestors , to serve X'hale ,in peace and in war .If the journey is failed ,that person must be reborn as a new Tamaranian to live another live ,until gain enough strength,emotion and knowledge to finish the journey"

"Then ,the soul of a Tamaranian ,is it good or bad"

"It depend on that person" she stated

"Thank you ,and thank you for a lesson of Tamaranian religion" I smiled at her

"You are most welcome ,friend Phantom" and she return my smile with a bigger smile

"Terra ,Kid Flash ,want to add your opinion ?"

"I'm with Starfire" Terra said ,she was listening to our conversation carefully from the start

"What she said" Kid Flash said with a shrugg and threw another cupcake into his mouth ,finished it in less than 1 second

"How about you ,Cyborg ?"

"Obssessive ,Stubborn ,have a wicked sense of humour and maybe hold grude too much" he said neutrally

"That too" I smiled ,what he said is true to most ghosts after all

Look like Robin ran out of his patience ,so he growled "Are we going any where with this conversation ?"

"Easy there ,Wonder Boy" I gave him another smile since I know that my smile irriatate him ,a lot "I'm getting there"

I stopped for a little bit ,to gain their attention ,then found another sitting way ,more serious

"Well ,I will tell you what over half of this town think about ghost since the time it was founded" I spat "As I usually hear from the Fenton _"They are just malevolent manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness that have no emotions ,no feelings , no humanity, no moral , no soul and filled with hatred for the living and desire to wreak havoc to the human world .No matter how many good things ghost did ,ghost is a menace ,all the good things ghost do are just to lure us into a false sense of safety ,and when we drop our guard , ghost will stab us in the back when we are least expect_ " ,they said Casper the friendly ghost is nothing but a lie ,let me tell you something ,he existed ,why do you think Amity Park has Casper High ? He is the founder's grandson "

"So what's your point ?" Robin snarled and crossed his arm

"Are you really that thick-head" Raven hissed next to me "He wants to say that because of the prejudiction ,ghosts in this town are always treated as bad guys ,and ,since he is a ghost ,he would be treated as such ,do you understand now ,Robin ?"

Raven was really angry right now ,I can kind of understand why she was angry so much ,my situation remind her of her life back in Azarath ,they saw her as the daughter of Trigon the Terrible ,not Raven ,most Amity Park saw me as a ghost ,not who I really am or what I do .She was angry for me ,but at the same time ,she was angry for her, too

"Fine ,I will listen ,and you" he looked at me ,with less hostility "better convince me that you are the good guy"

"Thank you"

"Now explain the kidnaping" he put both hands on the table and leaned in

"Well ,that is a long story .First ,I accidentally brought some thing from this world to the Ghost Zone ,and was caught by the warden Walker ,appearancely ,that's against the rule ,he let me off with a warning and confiscated the item .Thing wouldn't be so bad if I didn't really need that ,so I came back for it and was thrown into his jail .It turn out that Walker is multitask ,he is police ,warden ,judge ,jury ,jailer ,and his favorite part ,excutioner ,and from that ,he sentenced me ten thousand years .He also has a habit of making up rule to get people ,oh sorry ghosts in jail ,in short ,if he doesn't like you ,and he hardly like anyone,everything you do is against the rule"

"What next ,dude ?" Beast Boy said excitedly "What next ?"

"When I was in jail ,well ,most of my enemies were there ,and they love it ,how many chance can you have to gang up on your common enemy anyway ?" I smiled a little

"I talked my way out of it and convinced them to join me .We arranged a successful prison break ,I kicked Walker sorry ass and got away "

"Still doesn't exlain the kidnapping" Robin snorted

" I thought a member of the Bat clan would be more patient" I smirked " Look like it was a mistake to leave the wings of Batman too soon"

I can see Robin shaking with anger ,he hold the glass with so much strength ,it almost broke if Cyborg didn't take the glass off his hand .Look like dealed a hard strike to his ego

"Friend Phantom please do not bring Batman into this conversation ,Robin does not like it when his mentor is mentioned" Starfire plead

"Fine fine ,no Dark Knight around Robin" I hold up my hands and smile" Now where was we ?"

"You got away from the prison" Terra reminded me

"Yeah .That .Thank you .Now you should know something about ghost ,we have something in common ,Stubbornness ,ghost are very stubborn .When ghost want something ,unless it have no chance of success ,never give up .So Walker want me in prison for around ,I don't know ,a dozen zillions years ,maybe .So when he couldn't

get me into his jail ,he want to make Amity Park my he and his men overshadowed a lot of people and put on a show .I was framed .They made it look like I attack mayor Sanchez in the newspaper ,but have you seen the small tiny little correction article 2 weeks later saying that a good number of people really have no idea what was going on at that time ,they even quote Maddie Fenton _"They was overshadowed" _,Now what is the conclusion we can make ,Titans ?"

"You was framed ?" KF said with a boring tone and yalmed "Look buddy ,I'm totally cool with ya, can we hurry this up ?"

"I want to ,but is he gonna be ok with just that ?" I said and pointed at Robin ,who ,by the way ,is still fuming with anger ,must be the leftover from the Batman thing

"Ok ,so you didn't kidnapped ,so what with the other charge" this time ,he was less agressive

"Good ,for the property damages ,I do believe that you Titans have also done a lots ,the only different is you have your city to pay for it ,I have my city blame it on me .For the innocents be hurt ,hey ,I CAN NOT stop every attack ,there is only one me ,I can't be everywhere .And for the stealings ,that was a long story that gonna take a time"

"We are on vacation ,friend Phantom ,I do believe that we have in our hand enough time" Starfire said

"Things started when the circus ,Gothis Gothica went to this town ,the ringmaster is the guy named Freakshow ,he had a staff that can control ghosts .I was forced to do all that stuff .In the end ,I broke through and handed him to the police "

"You said it was a long story" Cyborg said

"I chose the short version ,Beside ,talking about myself being controled is kind of embarrasing" I shurrged "Are you happy now .I answer your questions about my so call crime"

"What about the thing with mayor Master ?"

"Hey ,he started the war first " I protested "All I did was turn his hotel room wall invisble and gave an anonymous call to the media ...while he was taking a shower"

Except for Starfire ,Raven abd Robin ,all of us had a good laugh

"Man ,I remember that on TV" Kid Flash said while still laughing "That was epic ,man"

"Now ,can we just admit that Phantom is not a villain" Raven said in her monotone voice with a glare that will even make Medusa tremble in fear

The attention is on Robin now .I did all I could ,so all that left is hope

"Fine ,you are not a villain" he shook my hand "but still don't like you"

"Robin" that was Raven

"That make two of us" I smiled and calmed Raven down "The feeling are mutual"

"Yeah ,but I'm still gonna ask you this " he smiled ,for the fisrt time ,to me and hold out a T-communicator "Do you want to be a Titan ?"

"Call me when there is a ghost problem and I will deal with it for you"I took it and put in my pocket

"YEAH ,WE HAVE NEW TITAN" all of the Titan yelled ,except for the two bird heroes

"Then I believe it is time for me to leave" I said and walked out the door "You coming ,Raven ?"

"okay" she said and came after me "I think I will have to prolong my vacation ,guys ,go back without me"

There were all kind of emotion in room right now .I open the door only to see a blue wisp got out of my mouth see ... Penelope Spectra

We were both surprised to see each other ,I pointed my right hand which was charged with an ecto blast "What the heck are you doing here ?"

"Coffee ,and feed on misery the place gives off .Look ,Danny ,I don't have any plan now ,so can you just let it go ?"

"One wrong move and you sleep with Skulker tonight ,in my thermos" I warned her

"Yeah ,about that" she smiled wickedly "I saw Ember earlier ,She is not in a good mood right now ,so you better avoid her for now ,or give Froggy back to her"

"Right ,Ember " I took a few seconds to think "Well ,Skulker gonna need some comfort from his girlfriend anyway"

"And a little advice to you kids over there ,take your colourful friend out of here or he gonna have a mental problem" she said to the Titan

"Haven't seen you for 2 months and you gained a heart ,what happened to you ?" I said

"I found this place ,I sit here for an a minute and I have enough misery to maintain my beauty for 10 years ,and that is just a small part this place can give" she said then continued to walk to a table ,seem like a favorite one "Wendy ,the usual"

Heard what she said ,the Titan also ready to leave ,but when they walked by her ,she gestured for them to stop and touched Robin chest

"Here ,let me suck it out for you"

Robin hesitate for a little bit but did nothing .1 minute later ,Spectra removed her hand

"Now go ,I want to enjoy my coffee time"

With that ,we leave The Nightmare

xx

xx

xx

Raven POV

When we got out ,I heard Kid Flash said "Who is that woman ?"

Danny stopped walking ,without turning back ,he answered

"The worst therapist in the whole wide world ,let she get her hand on Joker and I doubt he gonna smile anymore .At the same time ,she can be the greatest therapist ,if she want .She is a ghost that feed on misery of people ,so she makes them feel misrable .So ,in a way ,she is my supervillain"

"And you just leave her there ,like that ?" Beast Boy yelled and jumped up and down like a spoiled child

"What did she do ? Walk into a café and order coffee ? Suck out Robin negative feeling ?Warn me about the fury of her rock star friend ? Unless they cause trouble ,I'll leave them alone" he continued to walk and ready to fly away ,but

"DIPSTICK ?WHERE THE HECK IS MY BOYFRIEND ?"

"Ember ?" he whispered "I should have listen to Spectra"

Floating on the sky was a way too white teen girl wear black make up ,with flaming blue hair in a ponytail ,wearing tight clothes that show off her beautiful curves .Behind her back is a pink guitar .And by the look on her face ,she was not very happy

"Hey Ember" I think he tried to get her to calm down first "I assumed you want Skulker back"

"You got that right ,Baby pop" she smiled viciously "Now give him to me"

"Want a hand ?" Cyborg whispered to Danny

"Nah ,I got this" Danny politely refused ,then turn back to Ember "Go back ,Ember ,I promise I will send him to the Ghost Zone when I get home"

"No .I want him now .He got a date .With the back of my guitar" she angrily said ,her flaming blue hair just got longer

"If that is the case ,gladly" Danny smirked and took out his thermos "Hey ,can I ask you something ?"

"Shoot"

"What did you see in this guy anyway"

Ember heard this and answered right away "Sex"

"What the fuck" the boy said in unison

"You gotta be kidding me" Danny face-palmed "Really .I mean ...really ?"

"Hey ,he got machine dick come in any size ,work better than any viobrators you can find in the human realm" she smirked "Is it too much for you to take in ,cherry boys ?"

"Hey ,nothing wrong with being a virgin" they yelled

"I know that" she grinned ,then landed in front of him and licked her lips "Just wait until I pop your cherry"

"Not gonna happen ,Ember" Danny signed "I save it for a special one"

Kid Flash was whispering behind our back "He died a virgin ? Man ,that's just sad ,not gonna happen to me"

"Or me" Beast Boy whispered back .If not for Terra ,no way I'm gonna believe that

The rest had no comment about this issue

Ember ,amused by his answer ,curiously asked "and who would be that special one"

"You know her ,she ruined your first concert in Amity Park after all" Danny said

"I see .Who confessed ?"

"I did" Danny said proudly

"Ha ha ha" At this she laughed ,even bend forward to hold her stomach "I knew you have it in you .You just make me a little richer ,dipstick"

"What with everyone ,living and deceased ,gambling on my love life ?" Danny signed and opened the cap of his thermos ,releasing a small green froggy thing

"Because it is interesting" Ember said and held out her hand "Now give him to me"

"Here ,can you keep him busy for a few days" Danny said "I really could use some free time ,you know"

"Will try ,anything else ?"

"Your autograph"

She took out a few pictures which are already signed "Here ,Babypop ,anyone else want my autograph ?"

Then 4 hands raised up in the air ,Terra ,Beast Boy ,Kid Flash and ...Starfire ? She gave out autograph and turn back to Danny

"Treat her well ,okay ,Babypop" she gave him gentle smile

"Always"

"See you next time"

And then she disappeared in a whirlwind of blue flame

"And I believe it is time to bid our farewell" Danny said to the Titan "Raven let's go"

"Raven ,I'm sorry ,can you forgive me ?" Robin said ,sincerely ,he looked down while scraching his head

"I already did ,but I need time to think ,Robin ,so the 5 of you must protect Jump city without me for a while"

"I will wait for your return friend Raven" Starfire said in tear

"Be well ,ok" that was Terra

"Jump city will still be there when you come back" Cyborg patted my shoulder

"Yeah" BB said

"Come back soon ,okay" Kid Flash said to me "I think I should go back to Middleton now" then he ran away

"I will come back ,don't worry" I waved them goodbye and turn to Danny "Let's go"

Danny took my hand turn us invissible and flew away

"Well ,I guess it's time to go home " Robin said


End file.
